The Queen Takes What She Wants
by puppyemma
Summary: All the girls in town seem to be drawn to this stranger, like a moth to a flame. Regina is one of them and she wants the blonde all to herself. Slow burn / Genderbend! Male Emma as Emmett / Warning: sexual content and language.
1. Get Lucky

**Warning: sexual content and language.**

 **This is my first story and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Tell me what you think and if I should continue.**

 **English is not my first language, feel free to criticize my grammar.**

 **Set in Season 1 but it will be a little different.**

 **Gender bend Emma is pretty much a womanizer.**

* * *

Once the elevator door opened, Emmett Swan pulled Megan by the wrist with him getting out of it and started kissing the brunette beauty. Megan is a striking brunette with beautiful blue eyes, who just became Emmett's girlfriend tonight. The kiss caught the girl off guard for a second. After regaining her senses, Megan wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck. He ran his tongue over her lower lips asking for entrance and she began to deepen the kiss immediately. Continuing to kissing and caressing the brunette, Emmett began to walk the woman backward, toward his apartment door.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had Emmett pulling away. He spun around and saw a brown haired boy grinning at him. Megan saw it and stooped down eye level with the boy. The brunette asked the boy "Who are you? Why are you here alone?" Megan saw the boy's eyes never leave Emmett so she continue asking "Do you know Emmett?"

"My name's Henry. I am his son." answered Henry.

"WHAT?" Both Emmett and Megan are shocked by this information. Then, Megan turned and yelled in Emmett's face. "You have a son and you don't think you should have told me that?!"

"I don't have a son." Emmett argued.

"YOU DO! Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me." Henry retorted.

"I haven't- Wait. Lily told me the baby was dead. " Emmett muttered.

At that moment, the door to the apartment open abruptly, revealing a beautiful blonde model like woman who appeared to be in her early twenties, wearing only a robe and high heels. 'Surprise!' she exclaimed.

Emmett's face paled at the scene in front of him. Megan crossed her arms angrily and asked Emmett "Who is she? What is she doing here?"

With the death glare from Megan, the blonde beauty Martha seemed to realize what was happening and yelled. "I am her girlfriend you bitch."

"She is - I-" Emmett stuttered.

 **\- SLAP -**

The sudden slap to Emmett's face, completely unexpected, forced his head to turn. Dumbfounded and still feeling a sting in his cheek, Emmett turned back to face Megan, who was now looking more furious than ever.

"HOW DARE YOU!? First a son than another GIRLFRIEND!? WHAT THE FUCK!" she shouted at the top of her lung. Megan slapped Emmett's face again as hard as she could before storming away.

When Emmett turned back to Martha, another slap to his face. Seemed Martha had slapped him with all of her energy, 'cause it fucking hurt.

Emmett grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. "Martha. It's not what it lo-" before he could finish the sentence, Martha cuts him off and starts yelling "Don't you fucking lie to me, Emmett Swan!" At that, she pulled her wrist free and stormed away as well.

Emmett slid down to the floor with his back against the wall. "Why...why is this happening to me? Today is my birthday and she's gonna give it to me tonight." he grumbled.

Henry cleared his throat again. Emmett sighed and looked up to him. Henry could see his eyes were sad, his whole appearance dejected.

"Come home with me." Henry said hopefully.

"Where's home?" Emmett asked with slightly watery eyes.

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" Emmett asked with a frown.

"Mm-hmm." Henry nodded.

"All righty then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke." Since his night had already been ruined, he should probably brought the kid back since he didn't want him to sabotage any more of his dates. With that, Emmett got up and took the boy home.

[x]

The yellow VW beetle pulled to a stop in front of a white mansion. Emmett shut it off and got out of it with Henry in tow. Emmett walked the boy down the path to the mansion with Henry still nagging about what his book was about and some Evil Queen stuff. Emmett wanted to play along but that was becoming too much, so he just wanted to get this over with and got back to Boston as quickly as possible.

When Henry told him that his mother didn't love him with a sadly tone. Emmett stopped walking and turned to Henry. "Kid." He sighed and crouched down to the boy's eye level. "I am sure that's not true."

The door opened suddenly and a woman ran to them. Emmett watched her running to the boy worriedly and hugging him. Then she stooped down to his eye level and talked to him but Emmett could only barely listen to what she was saying because he was stunned by this woman. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had the most beautiful eyes and the sexist voice. She was wearing a grey dress that hugged her every curves perfectly. Everything about her was just perfect.

He licked his suddenly dry lips and caught up to what Henry was saying.

"You are not really my mom. I found my real parent." Henry irritated.

"Hey Kid. Don't be rude." Emmett scolded, not liking the way Henry treated his mother.

Henry seemed upset that Emmett reprimanded him and ran back to the house.

Turning to face Emmett, Regina dumbfounded. This was the time Regina really looked at Emmett. He was so tall, at least six feet, and athletic. With just a look he could make all the girls swoon. He was just that beautiful, with his emerald eyes and his soft blonde hair. She realized she has been staring for too long, Regina shook herself to utter a question.

"You are Henry's birth father?" She asked.

"Hi!" came as Emmett's only reply with an awkward smile since he couldn't think straight at the moment. _Oh! His smile could also melt your heart._

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" Regina asked with a smile back, not wanting him to leave yet.

"Got anything stronger?"

[x]

After pouring them both glasses of Scotch, Regina lead them to the study. She closed the door behind them as they walked in and saw Emmett already took a seat at the couch. She was a little bit nervous if she should sat next to the blonde or across from him. Then, she went to a suddenly interesting clock on the mantel. She could feel her heart beat just a little bit faster while in the presence of the blonde.

"Thank you for bringing Henry back, Mr. Swan." Regina said, glancing back at him with a yearning look.

Emmett turned to her, answered with a generous smile. "You are welcome." He took a small sip and put down his glass. Then he moved a little to his left, inviting Regina to sit with him.

Regina walked over to sit next to him and spoke after a moment of silence. "I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don't know what's gotten into him."

"Kid's having a rough time. It happens." Emmett reassured her.

"You have to understand, ever since I have this full time job, balancing things has been tricky."

"Just give him some time. I am sure things will get better." Emmett further reassured. She felt comfort with him, something Regina had long forgotten.

The more they talked, the closer they moved toward each other on the couch subconsciously (or consciously). With the alcohol running through their bloodstream, they felt slightly dizzy in the head. With the closeness of their bodies, he could feel his heartbeat speeding up and his own flesh heating up.

"We don't get many visitors in this small town. It is always nice to have new faces." _Especially those beautiful ones._

"I am glad that I have come to visit then. Otherwise, I wouldn't get a chance to meet you." His reply making her blushed.

Emmett reached out his right hand to pull Regina's hair out of her face affectionately and look deeply into her eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Cupping her cheek in his hand, he ran his thumb over her lips. Regina leaned into his touch. Her heart pounding in her chest, beating a little too strongly to account for the alcohol alone.

"May I kiss you?" he asked in a soft silk voice. The blonde had just asked a question that had never been directed to Regina before. She froze in place, didn't know how to act. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. Never mind." Emmett said retreating his hands. Regina then nodded furiously, not trusting her voice to speak.

Emmett leaned in to her and pressed his lips to hers. The moment their lips touched, Regina could felt a spark, she could felt an explosion of energy between them, like magic. His lips were surprisingly soft. She had never been kissed like this before. They kissed slowly, tenderly at first, then became passionately. Tongues tracing each other's mouths, sliding and pressing each other. They kissed until they ran out of oxygen.

Regina wanted more. She hadn't kissed anyone like that before, not even Daniel. It was a sensation that she had never experience before. Regina could feel herself beginning to get wet. She pulled his tie to reconnect their mouths once the panting for oxygen was stopped, she wanted to feel more. After he deepened the kiss, the blonde pulled her on to his lap. Regina moved to straddle his thighs without letting go of his lips. The skirt of her dress hitched up to her hips in the process, Regina moaned into the kiss when she felt his growing arousal between her thighs.

The blonde began kissing her neck slowly, his lips roaming over her smooth skin. One of her hands buried in the soft blonde hair pulling him close to her and the other had a firm grip on the shoulder. His hands slid slowly up her thighs, caressing over her silky stocking until he met bare skin, pulling another moan from the brunette. Reaching behind her, Emmett slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress. He quickly lifted up her dress, revealing a gorgeous body in a sexy black lace bra and a matching thong underneath. Emmett swallowed to moisten his dry throat, but it didn't help. He quickly removed his red leather jacket with the help from the brunette, then shirt and tie, eager to have some skin on skin contact.

Regina quickly leaned back to kiss him once again, grasped his head in her hands and pulled him closer, pressing her barely covered chest to his naked one. He groaned against her lips, moving a hand up to cup her left breast, squeezing her gently through her bra. She returned the sound, throwing her head back in pleasure as her nipple hardened from his touch. The blonde unclipped her bra, slid it down her arms, causing a brief gasp to emanate from the brunette. Emmett hold her tight against him, causing them to moan at the feeling of their bare chests finally touching.

"Upstairs" Regina said breathlessly, arms wrapping around his neck. Without warning, Emmett lifted her up and began to carry her to her bedroom, causing the mayor to scream. She wrapped her legs more tightly around him. They kissed all the way there. Emmett entered the right room at first attempt. It was a lucky guess obviously because he was about to get lucky.

Emmett put her down in the center of her queen sized bed gently and stood back up to lock the door and remove his pants. He climbed over her on the bed, resting his weight on his left elbow, embracing her half naked body in his arms. As he climbed over her body, she trembled slightly as she could feel the stiff pressure from his cock through his boxer-briefs. They resumed their hungry kisses, intertwining their legs. Regina put her hand on his chest and started touching him, running her hand up and down his chest and toned stomach while his hand explored her body, fondling her breast. He trailed kisses down her neck, licking the skin above her pulse point, then sucked hard on it, causing her to buck her hips beneath him and gripped hard on his shoulders. His mouth continued the journey to her breasts.

The mayor could feel her wetness starting to ooze out of her when his tongue circled each nipple in turn. She laced her fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth harder against her body. As Emmett continued to lick, nip and suck her hard nipples, she was pretty sure her panties were on their way to being ruined. With his mouth still on her breasts, his fingers caressing her sides, gripping the globes of her ass. Emmett groaned, his cock became rock hard when his fingers found the crotch of her panties. She was soaked. He began rubbing her through the fabric of her panties.

"Take it off!" the brunette groaned. After Emmett removed her stocking, she raised her ass to let him slide her panties down her smooth legs. Spreading her legs apart, Emmett licked his lips when he saw that sweet pink flesh waiting for him. The blonde gently parted her puffy lips finding her wet and glistening inside there. Regina shifted on the bed as he leaned down to taste her, letting out a sigh and spreading her legs a bit more. His cock was so hard it was starting to hurt if he didn't get some needed release soon. He slid off his underwear. Regina's eyes widened, seeing it. She swallowed as she stared at him. She had only slept with one man before but she knew he was big.

Settling back between her legs, Emmett guided the head of his cock across her throbbing center, rubbing against her a few times to tease her a little.

Regina had to bite down her lower lip to contain the moan begging to escape her. She began to thrusting against him. "Please." She wasn't begging. It was just a way to let Emmett know that this is what she wanted because queens didn't beg.

Emmett obeyed immediately, she felt so tight around him, so wet and so warm. It felt so damn good. But as he had entered her only just half of it, he worried that he may be hurting her. Her eyes were shut, face wincing with pain as her pussy began to stretch. Afraid of hurting her, Emmett stopped moving. "You tell me if I hurt you, OK? I want you to feel good. We can stop if you don't want to do it anymore." Emmett didn't want to hurt her, so he waited patiently for her to tell him what to do even though he had to fight his body not to move.

Regina shook her head. "It's OK. Just give me a minute." She relaxed a little as she felt the pain ebbing away. Then she moved her hips around, trying to adjust to the cock.

Emmett pressed his way in further. She gasped just a little but also smiled, her eyes still closed. He slowly pushed himself in a bit more. She gave a more pronounced gasp this time. Seeing no sign that she may needed him to stop, Emmett slowly pushed all the way in. Her breath drew in sharply all at once and then she gave a long exhaling moan.

She felt him thrust gently all the way into her, pull back and then thrust deeply back into her, but taking his time. The feeling of his cock plunging into her made her tremble. She could feel an orgasm building up inside her. She dug her fingernails into his back, legs tightly wrapped around his waist. She tried thrusting on to his dick to quicken the pace. "Faster. Emmett. Harder." She groaned.

Emmett began to increase the tempo and her body reacted, her breathing got deeper as he slipped his cock all the way in deeper, harder and faster. "Oh, yes, yes. Fuck." Regina shouted. She began to quiver and her pussy tightened as she was about to cum.

"Keep going, Emmett. I'm almost there. Don't stop." She screamed. He could feel that she was close. Emmett kept thrusting over and over and Regina meeting each thrust with a lustful groan.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, uh, I'm cum-cummming!" Regina cried out as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body causing her muscles to contract as she shook from the force of the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced.

As she was slowly recovering, a knock could be heard at the door.

"Mom, are you ok?" Henry asked in a sleepy voice.


	2. What Do You Mean?

**Thank you so much for all the responses to my story. I am totally motivated now to continue the fantasy.**

 **I would also like to share my story with you, tell me what situation you want to see, I will see if I can add it to the story. No promises though.**

 **Next chapter, we will have a new pairing coming ;) and I want to know: Red Swan or Swan Beauty?**

* * *

 _"Mom, are you ok?" Henry asked in a sleepy voice._

Upon hearing the questions, they immediately stop whatever they are doing, whatever sound they are making and turned the attention to the door. Regina turned her head so quickly that Emmett was afraid that she may got whiplash. Luckily they have locked the door before whatever they have been doing happened.

As Regina turned her attention back to the blonde above her, she noticed that Emmett had not yet cum and that his cock was not only still hard, it was still buried deep inside her body. Emmett noticed that too but before he could react, her hand was on his chest and she quickly pushed him off of her. It totally caught him by surprise and with the amount of force he received, he has fallen off the bed and landed on his butt.

"Ow" Emmett yelled. Regina quickly got up and attempted to rush to Emmett's side to cover his mouth, hoping Henry could not hear it through the door. She only succeeded after two failed attempts because she still hadn't fully recovered from the knee-weakening, mind blowing orgasm.

"Mom? Is someone in there?" Henry's worried voice asked. Regina shoot Emmett a glare with a hand still covering Emmett's mouth. Emmett frowned.

"No." her voice was dry and hoarse from all the screaming. Regina cleared her throat and continued "I just had a nightmare. Give me a minute." Regina swiftly got up and grabbed his pants and underwear to throw them to him. "Go, hide in the bathroom." Regina bent down to scold him in a low voice while pointing the direction to the bathroom with her finger. It would be intimidating if she was not naked at the moment. When Regina was about to drag him, he stood up and walked to the bathroom by himself. After that, Regina went to grab a robe, pulling it tightly around her body and fastening it around her waist. She took a deep breath before she opened the bedroom door partially to face her son.

"Sorry sweetheart, did my-um- sleep talking earlier disturbed you from your sleep?" Regina asked with a force smile, hoping that he didn't notice anything.

"Yea, you were really loud." Regina instantly blushed at that reply.

"You overheard anything?" She then had this funny facial expression and her top teeth now biting the lower lips.

"Nay, I just heard you keep shouting 'Yes, Yes, Yes.'" Regina's face deepened a shade of red.

"What was this nightmare about anyways?" Henry continued. Her face was all red now.

"It was terrible" Regina said with her head turned, acting like she was too upset to talk. "A horrible nightmare."

"It's ok. It's over now." He assured her while hugging her.

Regina smiled knowing that Henry still cared about her. "Thank you sweetheart. I am OK now." she said ruffling his hair affectionately.

Henry gave her a smile then yawning his way back to his room.

Once his bedroom door is closed, Regina swiftly got back into her bedroom and closed the door. Leaning on the door, she let out a soft sigh in relief. As soon as she was beginning to remember what had happen, Emmett came out of the bathroom. He still hadn't put on his pants, and his erection was still at full salute. The brunette was practically dripping wet now with the sight of his erection still wet from when she had taken him in. She had to use all of her willpower to keep standing up and she was using all her whatever power she had left to do the following.

"Put your pants on." She said with her back to the blonde.

"Why?" Emmett asked, not knowing what she was trying to do. "Aren't we gonna continue what we've been doing?"

"Just do it." She said determinedly, not leaving any room for discussion.

Emmett put on his pants reluctantly. Hoping it was because of some kinky stuff she liked, not because she wanted to stop now. "Now what?"

She turned, seeing he did put on his pants but his rock hard cock was still out in the open. Regina walked to the blonde seductively. She reached out her hand to cup his cheek and the other touching his loin. Her left hand then travelled lower and lower down Emmett's body, his cock twitched with anticipation at the thought of what was to come. She reached for his cock and put him back to his pants and buttoned it up. Luckily he was not wearing his tight jeans that day.

"What?" Emmett asked with a frown, clearly confused on what was happening.

Regina went downstairs without a word and Emmett followed her closely asking the brunette what was going on. She picked up the remaining clothes and shoes that had been lying around the house and threw them at him and walked out of the front door.

Emmett never stop one second as he followed her all the way to the outside while holding his clothes. He followed her with his endless questions.

"Hey, you are gonna leave me like this?" Emmett asked, stopping abruptly right behind her since the brunette had finally stopped walking.

"You said I can stop whenever I want." Regina turned to Emmett and finally answered his train of questions emotionlessly.

"I- That's-" his mouth hung open, not knowing what to say.

Regina walked around him when he was thinking hard on the response.

"Goodbye Mr. Swan." she said in an authoritative tone and went back inside the house, closing the door in her way back in. Emmett wanted to stop her from closing the door only to have the door slammed in his face.

[x]

She couldn't deal with him right now.

She was leaning on the door behind her. Her heart was pounding so hard. She slowly slid to the floor. All of it felt surreal. What had happened? Yet she knew it had really happened since she could still hear his footstep outside the door.

What if Henry walked in on them? What would Henry think of her? Henry had already started to distance himself from her.

Why would she done something like that? What was she thinking? Why would she done something so reckless?

Just because he was good looking, and hot, and kind, and a good kisser. Just stop, that was totally not the point here. Just because he was- as mentioned before and more, didn't mean she had to fuck him right away.

She could totally blame it on the alcohol but she was not that drunk, and he had asked her multiple times if they should do it.

Maybe just because she had been lonely for so long, or because she was so worried about Henry missing that she showed her gratitude to the blonde so wrong that she accepted everything he proposed.

[x]

"Ah!" Emmett growled, walking back to his car with angry steps.

The kid had ruined it again. Why would his own child did that to him? He could not believe it.

He thought that he didn't have to be alone on his birthday after all when he was with Regina. He hated being alone on his birthday because that would remind him that he was an orphan. His family didn't think he was good enough to keep. He hated it.

Besides, he would like to get to know his son. He was happy to see his son and his mother. He thought that everything was going perfect up until the moment the kid had ruined it again.

"You kid, I swear I will- I will- bang your mom." Emmett threated to no one, feeling thoroughly frustrated. Clearly he couldn't really threaten the kid anything since that was his own child.

After he had taken care of himself in his car, he started the car only to find out that his car didn't have enough oil to get him back to Boston.

"Fuck!" he roared again. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He was shouting, banging the steering wheel and kicking his car.

After several minutes of cursing and shouting, he drove down the street, finding that B&B he had driven by in his way to the mansion.

When he was asked how long he would stay, he thought about Regina, Henry, the breakups and the fact that he just got a big bounty from his last hunting. He didn't have to rush back to Boston.

"A week." Emmett answered.

Upon entering the room, Emmett quickly undress to only his underwear and drifted off to sleep instantly.

It's been a long day after all. A supposedly happy birthday.

[x]

 **\- KNOCK KNOCK -**

Suffering from the slightly hangover, Emmett reluctantly got up and went to open the door. He was greeted by a tall girl with blood red lips, brown eyes and beautiful straight long brunette hair with dark red highlights. She was wearing a mini skirt, her shirt had tied in a knot above her bellybutton with many buttons undone.

Emmett didn't notice that Ruby was checking him out too. He wore nothing but his underwear that barely hiding the size of his manhood. His grey Calvin Klein could only cover so much while his well-toned chest and abs, arms and legs were full on display.

"Big boy, granny asked me to tell you that, she forgot to mention that breakfast is only served during 7-9 in the morning." Ruby said while ogling at him.

He grumbled, "Ah, you woke me up just to tell me this." As he thought sleeping is more important than eating, his stomach seemed to disagree with a loud growl.

"Yea, so you want breakfast?" Ruby asked with a smug face.

Since he had already been woke up and he was apparently hungry, going back to bed was so not an option anymore.

"Yes, I will be there in 10 minutes."

"See you then." she said and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. Ruby then turned and walked away with extra swag in her steps.

After he took a quick shower, he got dress in yesterday's clothes because he didn't have any other clothes with him. He left the red leather jacket behind with just the shirt and tie on. As for the lower half, he had his jeans and boots.

[x]

Regina didn't feel like making breakfast that morning because she hadn't been sleeping all night. When she finally went back to bed the night before, Regina was still thinking about the whole thing that had happened. She couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. Her thoughts always went back to this stranger that she just met and fucked.

 _What did he do for a living? Where did he live? Why did he give up Henry? Was red his favorite color? Did he say that yesterday was his birthday?_

She came downstairs had already dressed up and saw Henry were already sitting in the dining room, reading his comic book.

"Henry, we will have breakfast at Granny's this morning." Regina told her son.

"OK." Henry said without looking up at her.

"Go change and I will be waiting for you in the foyer, OK?" Her question was never answered as Henry ran back to his room without a word. They were back to this. His lack of affection, lack of emotion. It was like he had been keeping as minimized interaction with her as possible. Regina did not know why and she hated this.

In their way to the diner, they saw the long-broken clock tower moving again.

"Yes. I knew he is the savior." Henry muttered. He didn't know Regina heard him.

"What are you talking about, Henry? What savior?" Regina asked him, slightly panicked.

"No, nothing." Henry quickly ran to the diner, hoping his mother will drop the question.

Once they got to the diner, Regina immediately spotted the blonde sitting at the back of the diner with his back to the front door. Emmett was talking and laughing with two girls. On his left, the librarian Lacey were sitting extremely close to him, leaning against him with her right hand on his forearm. On his right was the waitress Ruby, the way she was leaning afforded him quite the eyeful of her cleavage. They were throwing themselves at him. They had small talk and laughed out loud occasionally. They looked quite intimate, staying in their own world that they didn't notice Regina and Henry.

When Ruby finally looked up at her, she stopped laughing immediately. She stood up straight while waving her right hand subtlety trying to stop the other two from laughing. It was like they got caught by someone they were making fun of.

Regina thought of the worse and quickly assured that they were talking about her, laughing at her. She rushed to them, not knowing Henry had already sat on one of the booth reading his comic book.

"What do you think you are doing?" Regina asked him angrily.

"Hey Regina." Emmett turned around, greeting her with a beaming smile that sent tingles down Regina's spine with that smile of his.

"Good morning, Madam Mayor." Ruby and Belle said with a polite smile at the same time as the blonde.

"You are the mayor?" His face clearly shocked at the news.

"So?" Regina did not understand why Emmett seemed so shocked that she was the mayor.

"Not- Nothing." Emmett now looked slightly guilty.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh out loud at the expression on his face. Lacey joined in her laughter.

"What were you laughing at?" Regina asked Ruby with a threatening look, not liking to be kept in the dark, to not be in control.

"Emmett said the mayor must be a sexually frustrated old man."

The mayor was now shooting him an irate glare that spoke volumes.

"I was misled." the blonde muttered.

"Whatever." Regina said and left them, searching for his son. She didn't know why the blonde was able to distract her from her son that he had been completely forgotten.

"How do you know the mayor?" Lacey asked him, her hand was now on his thigh.

"Well, I bought Henry back home."

"So you are the hero." Lacey leaned in to give Emmett a kiss on his cheek. Ruby saw that and followed suit, kissing him on the other side of his beautiful face.

Regina was listening to everything that were happening at that table. She was giving those girls a glare. If look could kill, they would probably be dead by now. With her full attention to that table, she could not hear what her son was saying. "MOM!" Henry was practically shouting now.

"What?" Regina clearly startled.

"I said 'Can we order now?'. What are you looking at anyways?" Henry then turned his head to look at the direction his mom was staring at.

"Emmett!" Henry yelled, running to his dad hugging him. Regina got up and followed him. She saw the waitress now had finally left the table to actually do her job. _Only one left._

"Hey kid" Emmett greeted him with a smile. Without question, he could not be really mad at his son for so long as he saw the way his son beamed at him.

"You're the mayor's kid, huh?" He asked, messing his hair up a little bit.

"Uh, maybe."

"Good morning, Henry." Lacey greeted the boy, leaning across the blonde's laps to ask Henry the question. "Join us?"

"I don't think-" Regina didn't want to sit here watching some girls threw themselves at Emmett. She wanted to leave immediately if it was not the fact that Henry hadn't had his breakfast that morning.

"OK" Henry answered quickly and sat on the opposite seat to the librarian.

Regina sat down reluctantly. She looked at the blonde in front of her and saw his gleaming smile that made her heart melt.

During their breakfast, Regina stole glances at Emmett frequently. She hadn't join their conversation but she listened to everything they were saying. She smiled at the jokes father and son were sharing. She also saw the way Lacey was acting around the blonde. Lacey was always touching him, not one second that they were separated. She hated listening and watching their display of affections. She didn't know why it had been bothering her that much. Why did she feel weird every time she saw someone flirting with Emmett, touching Emmett or even talking to Emmett? _I must be crazy._


	3. Chasing Pavements

**Sorry, I have made a mistake in previous chapter but I have already fix it. :p**

 **I have also uploaded this story to AO3 for those of you who want to read it in your eBook reader.**

 **But seriously, you don't like where I am going or what? I feel like it because you guys are just awfully quiet.**

* * *

"Emmett, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why your nickname is Emma? That's a girl's name."

"Why your name is Henry?"

"My mom named me."

"Me too. Maybe. Or my father named me, I don't know. I just kept the name."

They were walking down the street to Henry's school. Henry has asked Regina after breakfast that if Emmett could walk him to school. Regina could hardly say no to her son's puppy dog eyes. Now adding the blonde's puppy dog eyes, she would do whatever the father and son asked her. She agreed nonchalantly with her mayoral mask on because she could not let them know her weakness.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Henry asked with a smug face.

"It's not like I can ask them." Emmett sighed as he was about to tell the story again. "Emma is the name sew on the blanket that wrapped around me when I was abandoned at the side of the road as a baby. And, my foster mom said I did look like a girl when I was a baby, so they decided to call me Emma when I was a kid. My official name is Emmett but people just kept calling me that. I am ok with that, you can call me Emma if you want."

"You are ok with that because you think maybe one day your parents can find you if you keep the name, am I right?"

"I-" That was the reason that Emmett would not admitted openly.

"You know they cannot go find you because they are cursed. You are the savior and you have to save them."

"Not this again." Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"Emmett, you have to believe me, you are the savior and you have to break the curse to save them. It's all inside the book, you are the child of Snow White and Prince Charming with the name Emma."

"Just because my parents happened to name me Emma doesn't mean I am who you think I am." Emmett muttered. "Also, they must be crazy to name a boy Emma."

"Yes and they are Snow White and Prince Charming." Henry nodded.

"Whatever." Emmett sighed, slightly frustrated that why his son had become like this.

Before Henry ran inside the school, he pulled his dad lower to whisper to him. "See that, that woman is my teacher and she is your mom, Snow White. Go meet your mom." His little finger was pointing to the pixie-cut woman in front of them, standing near the entrance of the school and greeting the arriving students.

Emmett was about to say something to his son but the kid had already took off.

The teacher saw Henry talking to this stranger and decided to find out what he wants.

"Hello, I am Henry's teacher, Mary Margaret. May I know who you are? I saw you talking to Henry."

"I am Emmett. Henry is my son and I am your son." Emmett greeted her with his heart melting smile, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"What?" Mary Margaret's face scrunches up in confusion.

"You know the fairy tale thing? He said you are Snow White? My mother?"

"Oh, his book, I know." Mary Margaret smiled at the silly thing the blonde said.

"Since you are my mother, I would like you to answer me some questions. Does Regina have any husband or boyfriend?"

"No, the mayor has been alone for as far as I know."

 _Then why did she reject me?_

[x]

 _If this Emmett Swan was really the savior, he would ruin everything. I cannot see him again. I cannot let him drive me crazy. I cannot let him break my curse. If I see him again, he will just has his way to manipulate me. I must ignore him at all cost, no matter what._

The first page of the financial report had been read many times that day but still Regina cannot get it in her mind. She just could not keep her mind off a certain blonde.

Regina was startled when the said blonde sent her a text message, asking her to meet him.

R: Where did you get my number?

Oops, a decision that had just made by the mayor no more than 30 minutes ago had just been revoked.

E: Our son.

Regina's mind immediately went to some non-existing happy family memories. She was listening to his heartbeat. She was resting her head on Emmett's chest, arm around his waist. Emmett's strong arm were wrapping around her. They were lying outside on top of a picnic blanket peacefully. Henry was flying a kite nearby. She could feel the warm rays of the sun and the cool breeze of the wind. It was a really relaxing and comfortable afternoon.

Another new message alert brought Regina back to present.

E: U up for another drink tonight? 3

 _Did he just send me a heart?_ Her heart just melt a little.

 **Love is weakness** , her mother's words echoed through her mind.

 _It's not like he would love you? Pull yourself together, Regina._

As she was about to send out the rejection, she suddenly remembered the decision that she just made and revoked not too long ago. So, she turned off the screen and went back to that page of the financial report.

A quick vibration alerted Regina that there was another new message.

She ignored it, she didn't even bother to look up from the page.

 _I will not give in to his annoyance._

Another and another new message were received.

 _How dare he preventing the mayor from doing her job?_

She was not giving in, she just had to stop him so she could continue reading the page without disturbance.

E: Or we can skip the drink.

E: We can have it any way you like. ;)

E: I miss how you taste.

Regina instantly got wet. The image of his head between her legs just appeared in her mind. Her legs clenched together trying to stop the throbbing that had begun at her core.

E: I get hard just from thinking about how you taste.

She was so wet that she was positive that her panties were ruined. She had to take a cold shower. She had to calm down.

She quickly tidied up her desk, getting ready to leave her office early. She let her assistant know that she would not be back the rest of the day. Her voice just sounded a little hoarse.

She wanted to get home as soon as possible. It was really uncomfortable to walk in her state. Her panties were soaked and clung to her skin. She was quite horny and her heart just beat a little bit too fast. She also felt a little lighted-headed.

[x]

When she finally got home, she stopped her car and got out. Once she walked up to the porch, she heard someone calling for her from behind. She knew immediately who the person was.

 _It cannot be Emmett. I cannot face him right now._

Emmett jogged to her side, turned to her. "Hey Regina." She hated the way she melted so easily whenever he call her name.

She didn't turned to him, but in the corner of her eyes, she saw him holding a single red rose tied with a ribbon and his killing smile. The smile that made her knees weak and her heart beat a little too fast that could have killed her.

She continued opening the door with her shaky hands. She wanted to close the door, not letting him in her house, not letting him in her heart. But Emmett Swan just had to do the opposite, he pushed open the door.

Regina ran inside but Emmett was faster. She wasn't fast enough so he ran right in front of her, blocking her way and forcing her to halt. But Regina just wasn't fast enough. She just tripped over Henry's shoe before she could stop and fell on top of Emmett. Moreover, she just accidentally kissed him when they fell. She quickly slid off of him and ran to her bedroom. She slipped in and shut the door. She sat down on the floor with her back against the door. Her knees pulled up with her arms around them, her head resting on them. Her heart was pounding so loud that she thought that it would rip out of her chest.

 _Why? What's going on? Why I had to fall on top of him when I trip? He had to go. I cannot see him right now._

[x]

After several minutes of knocking and calling, Emmett felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw a brown hair man with a beard, wearing a leather jacket with a tie and vest underneath.

"Are you bothering the mayor? Leave the house now. Or do I have to arrest you?" This guy apparently was the sheriff.

"Seriously? Is it really necessary?"

"So, the station?"

"Whatever."

Emmett left, putting his hands in his jacket's pocket on his way out. He found a matchbox Ruby gave him that morning. It had a white rabbit printed on it. He decided he should have a little fun after what had happened.

[x]

 _He is the savior and you are the Evil Queen. You are not mean to be together and he will never love you._

Regina was silently crying the whole time Emmett knocking at the other side of the door. She had texted the sheriff to take Emmett away.

She could not give in to the blonde's pursue, it might cause her curse to break. She would lose everything. Everything she had worked for, everything she had built would be ruined. She would do everything in her power to not let that happened.

[x]

When he entered the rabbit hole, Emmett saw Ruby sitting by the bar with Lacey on her left. They sat close to each other, talking and laughing loudly. He quickly made his way through the not so crowded place, tapping Ruby's left shoulder while taking the seat on her right. Ruby did fall for his trick and turned her head to her left.

Lacey smiled brightly seeing Emmett there and ran to him, leaving Ruby being all confused about what just happened. She hugged him from behind eagerly and greeting him by purring in his ear. "Emmett."

Emmett turned, sneaking his arm around her waist to pull her closer and returned the smile. "Hey. Beautiful."

Finally saw Emmett siting on her right as Ruby turning towards them. "Ah, Emmett you finally came, I was afraid you were going to stand us up." Ruby said as she slowly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I wasn't going to disappoint any beautiful girls." Emmett said as he took a shot of whisky.

Suddenly Lacey's cell phone went off interrupting all the fun. She went outside to get the call. Emmett and Ruby didn't wait for her and were dancing and grinding to the rhythm of the music.

Ruby started dancing with Emmett, grinding her hips into his, letting him put his hands on her ass to push their pelvises tighter together. Ruby turned around so that her ass was grinding and moving into his front. His hands roamed her body, squeezing her breasts and thighs. They kept dirty dancing, not caring what happened in the bar as they were just enjoying the moment. Ruby was so horny and turned on. She led Emmett back to the B&B. The urge to feel more leaded them back to Emmett's room, to Emmett's bed.

[x]

"You are so wet already." Emmett said after he took off her panties.

Ruby smiled at him seductively while her dainty hand stroking his big cock. "Yeah, and you are becoming very hard, big boy."

They resumed deeply kissing as both of them were now both naked as newborns. The brunette laid on her back with the blonde on top of her as they kissed passionately, their tongues dancing with each other. Ruby had her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair while Emmett put his hand on her naked skin, caressing her breasts.

The waitress took hold of his hand and pushed Emmett on his back and straddled him. Positioning herself over his hard cock, she felt him pressing against her, so thick. She took his shaft in her hand, guiding the tip into her opening. Slowly she sank down on him, gasping sharply as she felt herself expanding.

"Oh fuck me you're so big." Ruby gasped as she moved down on him. She stopped before he was fully in her, no way could she take all of him. Slowly she began to ride him, sliding up and down of him, feeling her pussy stretching around him. As she did, it became a little easier to take that bit more of him. Each time she was able to go a little further down, letting him fill her that little bit more. She picked up the pace when she found her rhythm.

Emmett's mouth fell open at the tight feeling of Ruby's cunt around his shaft. "Oh baby this feels good." He told her as he felt her speed up the tempo. He griped her asses and they began to fuck rhythmically.

With her hands on his shoulders, Ruby rode him faster and harder, feeling his throbbing cock inside her. She moved up and down on him, gasping hard each time she sank down onto him. Her body reacting rapidly to the feel of him inside her. Heat flashing out from her pussy to every part of her. She felt herself rising towards a massive orgasm.

"Yes Emmett, aah yeah! Fuck my pussy, aah yes! Ooh, I'm gonna cum. Fuck."

Suddenly she began to orgasm. "Ah yes Emmett. I'm cumming." Grinding her hips back and forth, Ruby continued moaning out loud. "Ahhhh ...FUCK" came the final scream from her as the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced exploded in her body. Ruby gasped digging her fingers into his toned chest and arching her head back as she came hard.

Emmett reached up to palm her breasts. Squeezing them tight with his fingers and twisting her nipples as he tried to prolong her orgasm. He then grabbed her hips as he began to thrust upwards hard so his cock would go deeper inside her.

"FUCK!" Ruby squealed as he began to fuck her hard. The bed was squeaking now from the increased motions.

Emmett moved his hips faster and faster, making her moan louder. His thrusts grew harder, pushing up into her with fast deep movements. Her pussy muscles squeezed his cock tightly as he rammed his meat up in and out of her hole.

"Ah. Fuck me, it's so deep, so hard and thick." Ruby moaned as she resumed bouncing up and down on him, meeting his thrusts. Their moans, their panting breathes and the sloppy sound of her cunt getting rammed by his hard cock echoed through the room.

Emmett felt himself building up for a powerful orgasm. He felt her pussy muscles tighten and knew she was almost there, too.

Ruby bent down and started to kiss him. She forced her tongue into his mouth and swirled his tongue with hers. The blonde could feel her breath heavily and moan into the kiss. When she started to feel his cock growing inside of her, she managed to open her eyes and purred his name in his ears.

"FUCK!" Ruby screamed as his cum shot against her deepest pussy walls. Each twitch of his cock gave her another big, thick shot of cum, and each rope that hit her insides made her quiver. Ruby chanted his name over and over as she came hard again, squirting around his cock as Emmett emptied his load inside her, and a mixture of their cum leaked out. Finally, she collapsed on top of Emmett, his cock still buried completely inside of her as their bodies embraced.


	4. Wildest Dream

**OK** **, it's stupid to name him Emma although there is a reason behind. I have changed the name to Emmett.**

 **Please tell me your thoughts after reading the story, it is kind of boring taking to myself.**

 **P.S. To celebrate the magic numbers of followers this story is getting (Of course the magic number is 69 *face with rolling eyes emoji*),** **I am thinking a one shot with this special scene, do you want it?**

* * *

"Ohhh, yes ... oh, yes, Emmett ... don't stop! Don't stop!" Her hips ground wildly from side to side, with her eyes closed and fingers tightened in his blonde hair. Regina tried pulling his head harder, wanting him to bury his face in her pussy as she could feel herself coming closer to cumming.

Sensing how good it was for Regina, Emmett sucked hard on her bundle of nerves.

"I'm cum-fuck ... fuck ... fuck! I'm cumming!" Regina screamed pulling his head tighter against her mound. Her body jerked violently, a rush of juices spraying out and splashing against his beautiful face. Emmett didn't move, still licking and sucking her clit hard, watching her pussy contract hard as her body shook hard. Regina's orgasm slowly began to subside as Emmett continued rubbing her, now sensitive, clit.

Regina woke with a start and audibly moaned. She opened her eyes and found that she was alone in her room, in her bed. She stopped her hands movement as she found that her hands had been rubbing herself through her ruined panties furiously. She started to realize that what had just happened was just her dream as she was still trying to recover from the powerful orgasm.

The brunette kept having these intense dreams for almost a week now. Every day she had to take a cold shower before starting the day so she would calm a little bit. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs most of the day when she thought of Emmett and their encounter. She couldn't resist reaching a hand down to it when she was alone in her room at night. But that was not enough, she still woke up dripping wet every morning.

Whenever she saw the irritating blonde now, he was with that slutty waitress. Sometimes, the flirty librarian was by his side. It was like they were holding him hostage. Just like yesterday morning, when Regina was walking Henry to the school bus, she saw him carrying Ruby on his back running around the diner and laughing happily. She immediately left the place, hiding, not wanting him saw her there. Because even Emmett was with Ruby now, which she was quite certain as seeing them together every time, he was still pursuing her. Every time, she managed to leave before Emmett could get to her.

Sitting up, she reached out her hand to get the dying rose sitting on her bedside table. She had kept the rose the blonde man gave her. After Graham left that day, she finally opened the door. That single red rose tied with a ribbon was left by her door.

She knew that it was not just about the sex. She felt this inescapable pull towards him, she had no idea why but she just felt it, deeply. Emmett had been all she had thought about for the last week. The occupied heart causes a restless mind in the night. She just couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter day or night.

Remembering how happy Emmett was when he was carrying Ruby made her cry. Regina had cried hiding behind a shop from far away, watching something she wanted but will never had.

 _You're a villain, and villains don't get happy endings._

The savior is the greatest threat to the Evil Queen. Too much is at stake for her to fall for Emmett Swan. Breaking the curse will cause her everything.

The Evil Queen and the savior are the supposed enemies. They are supposed to hate each other, yet the Evil Queen was here crying over their impossible chances of being together.

[x]

Knowing Regina would be in her office right now, Emmett rushed to the city hall, hoping he could finally get a hold of the woman. He didn't know why he did it. He knew actually, he wanted her, he wanted this beautiful woman. It was not just about her beauty. It was not like he hadn't been with his fair amount of beautiful women. All of his ex-girlfriends were model like, beautiful face with gorgeous body.

That was just something about her, intrigued him that he had to go see her, talk to her. He felt himself drawn towards her.

Emmett slowed down to a walk as he saw the door to the mayor's office opened. He continued to walk to her when Regina came out of the room.

The mayor didn't notice there were someone there when she left her room deep in thought. She was ready to go home after a long day at work. She had lots to catch up since she hadn't been very productive lately.

When a hand touched her shoulder and she startled, Regina was turning around with a scold already on her lips. She almost had a panic attack when she saw that someone was Emmett Swan. Her heart rate increased rapidly and she got kind of dizzy and tremble.

"Regina." His voice was so soft, his hand on her forearm.

"Why are you avoiding me?" His voice was so soft and vulnerable, it makes her heart ache for him.

Looking up into his eyes, Regina could see the heartbreak and longing in his eyes. She closed her eyes, couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes again. The heartache was still lingering inside her and the pain was unbearable.

His thumb stroked the underside of her wrist, making lazy circles on her skin. It was like Emmett was silently begging her to answer him, pleading her to give him a chance. The man then reached out his free hand to cup her cheek, just like what he had been like when she had first met him.

"Leave, Mr. Swan." Regina said in a stone tone after taking a deep breath to calm herself. He had retreated his hand on her cheek but kept the other on her arm.

"Why are you pushing me away? I thought we could be something." His voice almost broke, eyes dark with pain, glistening with tears.

"What makes you think that I want you?" Regina stared at him, face as blank as she could master at the moment.

"Then why are we making love that day? We were fine talking and laughing when I first got here." Emmett countered, tears threatening to fall.

"You're just a boy toy to me. I had you around when I pleased and throw you away when I lost interest. So, I suggest that you stay away from me from now on."

He was glaring at her and clenching his jaw. Regina jerked away from him, his warmth lingering on her arm. She continued to exit the room without a word. She felt the tears burning her eyes, but she couldn't let it show.

"What have I done wrong?" his voice had a strong desperate streak in it.

Ignoring Emmett's following and calling after her, Regina quickly descended the stairs to the exit.

The second Regina opened the door, everything changed.

An explosion threw them backwards. Fire busted out of the door, ragging throughout the building. A ladder landed on her legs in the process, Emmett quickly got up and pulled that heavy metal away.

Looking around, Emmett found that the fire must have spread, and was working on taking their only way out.

"Can you walk?"

Regina whimpered and winced in pain as she tried to move her legs.

"OK, wait here."

Emmett jumped over the door and flames to grab the fire extinguisher he saw in the other room because there was no way they could get out of there when Regina was on this state. Putting out a little bit of fire that was blocking their way, he came back to the room. He bent down to scoop her up in his arms, carrying her out of the building.

Finding comfort in his strong arms, Regina had her head buried in the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around his neck. She was so afraid when she was lying on the stairs, waiting alone in that room.

She could have died right then and there. This could be her end.

Tears slowly ran down her cheeks, she didn't even try to stop herself from crying anymore. For years she'd hidden her tears from herself and everyone. It was an act she had mastered quite well over the years. Now thinking about how she could have died so easily, she didn't want to wear that mask any longer. She was tired of hiding her true feelings behind a mask. She didn't care who knew it now. She didn't care about anything anymore.

"What is it? Is it hurt?" Emmett asked her worriedly, sensing her hold around his neck tighter.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered to her ear. "Hold on, I'm gonna get you out of here. I will save you, Regina."

As they walked out of the city hall, the EMTs were already there. Emmett gently put her down on the stretcher. He bent down, inched closer to her, pushing up her chin with his right hand to inspect her face for any injury.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his emerald eyes still searching for any signs of injury, wanting to make sure Regina was ok.

She wanted to cry out load so badly. She wanted to bury herself in his chest, to feel his arms around her again. She didn't want to keep the act up anymore. She didn't care about the curse anymore.

Leaning in to the man she could no longer deny, she wanted to kiss him, wanted to let him know that nothing was going to separate them now.

Before Regina could finally kiss him, Emmett got pull away.

"You are scaring me, I was so afraid you might get hurt."

Emmett could tell Ruby was worried by the tone of her voice. He smirked shyly at her but before he could respond she leaned towards him to kiss him. She kissed him urgently, passionately and deeply, her own arms wrapped tightly around his neck to pull him close.

 _That could have been me. I could have been the one kissing Emmett. I could have been the one hugging Emmett._

Turning away from Emmett, Regina was unable to stand the sight of them any longer. It was hard for Regina to watch them kissing and hugging. She thought that if she hadn't pushed him away in the first place, he would have been kissing her right now.

[x]

Never in a million years did anyone think that this would happen, not even Regina herself.

She was doing what? Eating ice-cream at midnight while watching TV?

After being released from hospital, Regina was finally able to walk on her own. She rushed home, wanting to sleep the pain away, both the mental and physical pain. We all know, the emotional pain is way worse than the physical pain. Physical pain eventually goes away but emotional pain takes a lot longer to heal.

There was no way she could sleep through the whole night when her mind constantly reminding her of what she had lost. Once again, she had lost someone who she loved. Everything she had grown up knowing and loving had been taken away from her.

When Emmett's arms wrapped around her earlier, she wanted so badly to melt into the touch forever. But she couldn't. Not before. Not now. She thought of all the reasons why she couldn't before and now they all seemed stupid.

Shoving another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, Regina sobbed like a little child. She had curled up on her expensive couch, hugging her knees close with a carton of ice cream on top. She heard ice cream could cheer anyone up but that was clearly a lie.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but you can't unwritten rules that had been agreed with other kingdoms."

It was the television playing, a very old show that had been rerun a million times. She hadn't been watching the show until now because her tears were blurring her vision the whole time.

"Nonsense, I won't take no for an answer. I am a queen and a queen gets what she wants."

Regina agreed with her, a queen should get what she wanted.

"Life is too short, I don't care about what people think, I don't care what happens to me, as long as I can be with you!"

The show had just transited to another scene, the girl who just voiced out her thought which looked to be a princess, judging by her appearance, was talking to a knight. The princess leaned forward to her knight and kissed him passionately.

That got her thinking about what her life would be like if she acted like the princess. Life is too short, she had learned from experience. She could have died today if not for Emmett happened to be there to save her. The mighty evil queen could have been died in a fire.

She didn't care about the curse anymore.

 _The curse may be or may not be broken but I definitely would not be with Emmett if I don't do anything about it._

 _Well, what good would it do seeing something you like if you don't act on it?_

 _I am the fucking queen after all and I should get what I want._

[x]

"The sheriff died."

Leroy's announcement drawn people's attention to him in the diner. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their head to his direction to hear him better as it was about their beloved sheriff.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"It was a heart attack." Leroy answered.

"Such a shame, he was such a good young man." Granny said sorrowfully. Graham had been having heart attack many times before so it was not a big surprise to everyone but it was still a sad news to take.

Everyone fell silent for a moment to honor him. Emmett also did the same despite the fact that he had just met him that one time.

After getting the information about his funeral, everyone resumed what they were doing.

"You can take his apartment." Henry suggested.

They were discussing where Emmett should live if he really wanted to stay in the town as Emmett had already been staying in Storybrooke for a week now. Henry didn't want him to leave. Therefore, he would solve his every problem so that he would not have reasons to leave.

"The sheriff's?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. I have been there before. It's a nice place." Henry answered him hopefully.

In fact, Emmett was not making excuses to not stay in Storybrooke. They were the real life problems he had to solve before he agreed to switch town again.

"OK." Emmett believed his son would not trick him to live in a disgusting wreck so he agreed right away. Moreover, with his various living situations in the past, his tolerance for living condition is high.

"But what about my job? I don't think they need a bail bondsman in Storybrooke."

"You can also take his job." Henry said with a tone that say it was an obvious answer.

"Me? Being the Sheriff?" Emmett asked with wide eyes like he was crazy.

"Yes. It is just the same. Catching the bad guys and all that."

"And it is not like there is much to do as a small town sheriff." Ruby added, as she had overheard the last part of the conversation between father and son.

"OK."

* * *

 **Looks like there will be a job interview in next chapter. *wink***


	5. The Hills

**Thank you for all your love. I have finished the outline of the story. There will be around 20 chapters, and I will let you know when we are coming to a close. I mean if you are still interested. Please keep sending me reviews to encourage me to write more and faster.**

 **P.S. Since no one wanted that idea for the thank you one shot, I will write another one.**

 **2/29: Someone helped me realize that I had it mixed up in the outline. It was not logical for Regina to react that way. So, I have updated the last part of this chapter.**

 **Also, the one shot is uploaded. It is named 2 Hours Dark One, enjoy.**

* * *

"Let him in." Regina's voice came through the intercom.

Regina's assistant, a pretty, clumsy and optimistic girl named Andrea signaled for Emmett to get in Regina's office.

"Good morning Mr. Swan." Regina was looking outside the window through the curtain crack with her back to Emmett. Once she heard Emmett had applied for the job, she had been planning on how to use this interview as an opportunity to get what she wanted.

She was wearing a tailored and knee length blue dress that showcased her curves deliciously while remaining classy. On her feet were those super expensive black pumps that screamed FUCK ME. The sight almost gave Emmett an immediate hard-on.

Emmett had to swallow, his throat suddenly dry and he loosened his tie. He knew he had to control himself because he was not wearing his usual tight jeans. He was wearing a black slim-fitting suit, white button up shirt and a black tie, looking dashing as usual.

Taking a deep breath in, Regina closed the curtain slowly and turned to face him with her mayoral face put on.

"Regina. I am not trying to stalk you or something. I just want to apply for the job." Emmett explained immediately, afraid that Regina would kick him out the second she saw him.

She felt her heartbeat quicken at just the sight of him. She gestured for him to sit on one of her guest chairs and he obeyed. Seeing he settled nervously into the chair, she grabbed some files from her desk before half sitting on the corner of her desk, legs crossed at the ankle.

After casually clearing her throat, Regina said while pretending to check out his CV. "So, you want to be our sheriff?"

"As a sheriff, you need to have brilliant physique. Show me." She finished her words without looking up.

"What?" Dumbfounded, Emmett got up and walked in front of her. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Sensing his tone might be too harsh, he added in a much softer tone. "I mean you have already seen it."

"Show me." She said as she looked up, starring deeply into his sparkling green eyes.

Emmett cannot read her eyes nor her expression clearly when he starred back into those chocolate brown eyes. But he was quite certain that she didn't seem like she was hating him or toying with him. Actually, she almost looked a little happy to see him. He removed his clothes one by one as he followed her order, leaving him bare chested.

A faint blush appears on Regina's cheeks, she watched him intently, recording this with her memory, to be played over and over again later. Once he finished taking off his tank top, she stood up and walked forward one and two steps, swaying her hips and invading his personal space. Her eyes never left his as a seductive smile curled her red lips up slightly as if she were to devour her prey.

Their hearts pounding loudly and fast inside their chests.

Tracing her fingers over the lines along his body, from his muscular chest to his amazingly sculpted six-pack, Regina felt a thrill run through her core. Putting her right hand on his right shoulder, she walked up behind him. Emmett could feel the warmth of her breath on his back and smell the familiar apple scent perfume from close proximity. She snaked her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind with her cheek against his bare back.

The room fell silent and they had closed their eyes, letting themselves to savor the moment. It felt warm, it felt safe and Regina felt like she wanted to hold onto this moment forever.

After a long moment, she released her hold and continued her path, standing right back in front of him.

The quite prominent bulge in his pants was not lost on either of them. Her arousal may not be as visible as his but she was definitely soaking wet. She wanted it and he clearly wanted it, too.

"I remember you said you want a taste of what I have to offer." She said as she trailed her hand down his chest to palm the growing bulge in his pants, bringing a moan from the both of them.

Emmett didn't know what it is but he would never say no to this kind of invitation. He picked her up and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her thighs around his waist and she had her heels digging into his back. Her dress dragged higher up her thigh. He pushed all the stuffs out of the way to clear the desk.

Regina needed not worry the blonde might break anything as she had prepared it. All the things she had on the desk were totally unbreakable.

The blonde set her down on her desk as he stood between her legs which are hanging off the edge of the desk. His hands slid up and down the outside of her thigh, Emmett stroked along the inside of her thighs with his thumbs and she shivered. His lips moved to her neck and he could felt her tremble.

With his kissing and gently nibbling, Regina exhaled a quiet sigh while his mouth worked its magic. She had tilted her head the other way to give Emmett greater access to her neck and was now moaning under the intensity of his assault. She felt wetness pouring out of her at a hardness pressing against her crotch. She began to breathe deeply. It felt so good that she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer into her neck. Her legs once again wrapped around his waist, trapping him right there.

Emmett had begun pulling the zipper on her back down to pull down the dress. As soon as he could see the bra, he quickly unclipped it. He wasted no time to cup her breasts which made her moan louder. The feel of her soft skin and harden nipples made him grow harder if that was even possible.

"Ah, Emmett, I thought you wanted to taste me." Regina moaned into his ear while he was sucking her pulse point and caressing her breasts. He groaned a little bit and pushed her back to lie down on the desk.

Lifting her dress to have a full view of his dessert, the scent and sight of her was arousing Emmett too much that he had to unbuckle his belt and pants to relieve the pressing need inside the cloth. They just became uncomfortable as his hard-on stretching the fabric.

Her hands gripped hard on the edge of the desk when Emmett began to tease Regina with his fingertips. She moaned, sighed pleasurably from his touch and the sensations coursing through her. His thumb circled around that magical place outside her lacy panties, making the brunette ache for more than just the friction of his touch and her underwear.

"Please." Regina pleaded as she rocked her hips towards Emmett.

The blonde slid her panties off the brunette, slowly as she lifted her hips to let him slid them off her perfect round ass, the cloth tickling her thighs as he removed them from her legs, lightly brushing her ankles.

With the panties finally out of the way, the soon to be sheriff grabbed her calves to drag the mayor closer to him, then trailed biting kisses up from her knee to her inner thigh. Continue kissing, sucking and rubbing his cheeks against the soft skin, Emmett heard that Regina was panting above him.

The queen had her hands fisted in his hair, trying to direct his mouth to the aching core between her thighs. Her pussy could feel his breath. She wanted more. As his hot tongue slid up along her pussy, Regina gave a little shudder.

"Mmmmmm. You taste so good." Emmett locked eyes with Regina, spreading her legs wider before bending down to push his tongue past her folds into her core. His tongue coated itself with her sweet juice as it slid up along her pussy to her clit. As his tongue traveled around her entrance, the brunette let out a ragged moan as she gripped his head, pulling him harder against her pussy.

The refined queen bit her lip and tried not to scream too loud but had jerked her hips forward instead, thrusting him deeper into her. She let out moan after moan as he thrust his tongue in and out of her.

"Yeah, like that, Oh, Oh Fuck, right there, Oh fuck yes" She was moaning and squirming from his ministration, one of her heels fell off in the process. She never had a dream came true till now. Regina writhed in ecstatic pleasure feeling the pounding blood in her veins, her clit pulsing, thumping with desire and excitement.

Listening to her soft moans of pleasure, the blonde man abruptly suck her magical place into his mouth, making her grind her pussy against his lips.

"Ohh fuck yes Emmett," she moaned and the blonde lightly chuckled against her sending a new kind of vibration up her bundle of nerves.

The brunette arched her back and wrapped his head in a vice grip with her thighs. Her hands grasping hard in his blonde hair as she climaxed in utter astounding animal pleasure. She shook violently as she came and the juices flowed.

Emmett licked up every bit of her juice to prolong her powerful orgasm. She released her hold on him after she came down from her ecstasy filled high. He had been licking her clean and trying to swallow all her delicious juices. He then leaned over to kiss her deeply, letting her taste herself on his lips.

"Mmmmmmm." She had become wet again. She finally opened her eyes as she took in the form of a smiling blonde. She had somehow smeared most of his face with her pussy juice. She blushed embarrassed that she had come so hard and so fast that her other heel had also fell on the floor in the process.

"That was- Amazing." She said with her soft voice a little hoarse from all the screaming and reached out to help him cleaning his face.

"See as I have already aced the oral section, now let me show you my physical ability." He smiled at her mischievously. The strong blonde man then slipped his arms circle around her firm ass, lifting her up with her knees draping over his arms while standing straight up, eliciting a surprised yelp from her.

"Emmett, put me down." she yelled and playfully hit him on the shoulder with her right hand while wrapping her other arm around his neck tightly, holding on for dear life.

The sudden and unexpected slap on her ass cheek had startled her and Regina cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The blonde chuckled at her reaction and leaned in for a kiss. God, Regina wanted to kiss him again and again. Curling her arms around his neck, she arched into his kiss, enjoying his thin lips one more time.

Positioning her right over his hard cock, Emmett swiftly lower her body down to thrust himself into her, sending shock waves all the way to the tips of her limps. The blonde moaned as he found her warm tight velvet gripping his raging cock like a tight glove. Regina's warm, moist and tight pussy felt like heaven. With his muscular arms, he began lifting Regina up and down on his cock.

"God, you are so tight. Mmmm. You feel so good, Regina." Emmett moaned.

When he would lower her, the brunette would groan as his thick meat stretched her pussy. This was not their first time but she was still not used to his size. Regina squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his cock stretching her open, causing that little bit of pain shot through her. Her pussy was slowly getting used to the invasion, and the pain was beginning to turn into great pleasure.

"Ohhh. Emmett. Ohh, ohhh god, please don't stop. Don't stop."

"You love being fucked like this, huh?" Emmett groaned.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Fuck me harder."

She began moaning his name over and over again as Emmett fucks her harder, faster and deeper, in a way that Regina could feel his length filling her up completely. She cried out frantically as Emmett thrusted violently into her pussy. The sound of slick slapping and sensuous moan and high-pitched whine echoed throughout the mayoral office. She was breathless, her orgasm about to explode throughout her body.

Hearing her moans get louder and louder and feeling the scratching on his back become more and more, the blonde grunted and gasped as he could feel himself getting close. He lower her down to him deeper, burying his cock deeper than ever before.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum…oh….fuck!"

Regina's toes curled as another climax began, then she felt it surge through her whole body. Her mouth dropped open and she let out a guttural moan, her powerful climax racked her body, making her body shake.

"FUCK!" they screamed one by one as Emmett followed her to the edge, each twitch of his cock gave her each shot of cum. His hot cum shooting into her pussy in huge loads that painted the interior walls of her waiting womb. Her pussy muscles clamped around his hot cock, pulling every single drop from his rod.

The former bounty hunter fell back into one of the chair with Regina straddling him, her head rest in the crook of his neck. They sat there panting and breathing heavily as sweat dripped off their faces. His now limp cock had slid out of Regina and his cum was dripping out of her pussy, coating his thighs and leaving drops on the chair. They stayed that way for a moment before he pulled her back and kissed her with his tongue.

Her hands were pushing at his chest to stop him. The blonde broke the kiss and looked at her confused.

"Ready for another round already?" Regina stood up from the man and started adjusting her dress. "This is it for today." She said and putting on her underwear. "If you want to do it again, you have to break up with that slutty waitress."

"Why do you care?" Emmett said as he was getting dressed as well. "We are not boyfriend and girlfriend. We are just fuck buddies." He was pushing his luck as he now knew she did want him.

Hearing those words, a look of hurt crossed her face which the blonde had missed. Regina turned and stared into his eyes.

"Isn't that what you want? I am just your boy toy, remember?" He was still a little angry about those harsh words she had said to him before.

"Right." She answered emotionlessly.

Regina was confident. Her plan was to let him know that what he had missed by dating that waitress over her. Her plan had to work because she had been rapidly falling in love with the blonde. Little did she knew that, Emmett was not the one to simply settle for any girl.

"You sure you just want us to be fuck buddies?" Regina asked after thinking for a moment.

"Why not?" He said, not backing down. He would not let her get her way so easily.

"I will let you know that I am better than any girls that you have ever met."

"You never know." Emmett challenged.

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure." He answered, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"I bet within a month, you will be begging me to not just be your fuck buddy. You will fall for me and you will be begging me to be with you."

"Let's see about that."

Before Regina could reply, she heard a knock on her office door. Their conversation would have to continue later.

Emmett opened the door and saw his son.

"Dad. Why are you here?"

"Showing your mom what I am capable of." He answered, smiling at his own clever response. "See you later, kid."

As he closed the door behind him, Emmett caught a glimpse of their conversation.

"But I don't want to go to the therapy anymore." Henry pleaded.

The secretary outside the office, face blood red, was reading a paper, upside down. Emmett stared at her, one eyebrow raised, leaned forward with both hands on her desk.

Hiding behind that piece of paper with shaking hands, Andrea grabbed hard on the paper, almost tearing it apart.

The blonde hovered over the brunette, trying to see what she was reading.

"What are you reading?"

"I cannot tell you. It is confidential." She muttered behind the paper.

"But why are you reading it upside down?"

Andrea now put down that page on top of a stack of paper, start pretending to be doing something else, which is rearranging some files on her desk repeatedly, from left to right and move them back to her left. Her eyes never looked up from her desk for one second.

He shrugged and walked away.

Outside the city hall, he heard someone calling out for him.

He turned around to see Lacey.

"Emmett, did you get the job?" the beautiful librarian asked seductively, her hands then wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. "Are you our new sheriff?"

 _Oh, I forgot to ask her if I got the job._

"I think so." he answered with a bright smile.

* * *

 **How do you like this chapter? Please let me know.**


	6. Irreplaceable

**I am writing another story and it is based on an old love story. Go check it out.**

* * *

"Is this town cursed?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"What?" Regina was startled at that question.

"Then, why are there so many beautiful ladies out here?" Emmett was peeking through the curtain from the stage.

The auditorium was packed with people.

The office had arranged this little press conference to announce the new sheriff.

People were intrigued to meet this stranger, their new sheriff.

As he finished admiring the beauty of the town, Emmett walked to her and wrapped his left strong arm around her waist to pull her close to his body.

"So, we couldn't finish our conversation the other day, but I know you will be ok with our little arrangement." Reaching up his right hand to brush her hair away from her face. "What do you think? We can have a quickie in your office during my lunch break today."

Emmett leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Or tonight?" Then he kissed her neck, feeling her heartbeat quicken a pace.

"Um. I like your shirt and vest today, the authority look made you so hot."

Regina pushed him away.

The day after the interview, Mr. Gold had come to visit her. They both knew what his true identity was right after the blonde came to town. The man had been judging her ever since he saw Regina hiding from Emmett.

 _That day, the imp entered her office without waiting for her permission again._

 _"The Evil Queen is going soft, I see."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I am talking about you giving up on your little competition to get your man."_

 _"Why do you care?" Regina eyed him suspiciously and asked._

 _"You just need to know that I am on your side, Your Majesty. I will help you get what you want."_

 _"How?" Regina asked him softly. But the question was more to herself then to the man so the voice was too low for the imp to hear it._

 _After Mr. Gold's visit, Regina had called up her only friend to conjure a plan to win._

 _She told Kathryn the whole story, of course without the curse and the Evil Queen._

 _"Although I may not be able to bed him like you did as I am a married woman. I would totally like to at least meet him. Is he really that handsome?"_

 _"Kathryn, he is." Regina reached out for her arms, nodding to emphasis her point._

 _"Okay, back to business. Girl, you are totally wrong. I mean, you cannot give into him so easily. You know what men are like. They think with their dicks, not their heads."_

 _"What am I gonna do?" Regina asked her best friend._

 _"The only way to win this will be-"_

And that was how everything changed.

"You just need to tell me you want to be with me or not. Either just me or you don't have me at all." Regina said to Emmett, poking his chest with her right index finger.

"Why? We can get what we want if we stay this way." Sure it was the easy way for them to continue seeing each other, but Regina would not accept just having part of him. She wanted him all to herself, so she had to follow the plan.

"Madam Mayor. We can start the press conference now." Her secretary Andrea came in to inform Regina, interrupting their conversation. She was nervous as she might get scolded again. Even since the day Mr. Gold left her office, Regina had been in a constant bad mood. Regina's sudden mood changes frightened her.

Regina walked out to the stage without looking back at him. She knew the man would not surrender so easily but the whole situation still irritated her.

"Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes. That's why Emmett Swan is my choice for the post of sheriff." It was not like Regina had a choice, Emmett was the only one to apply for the job.

The said man was standing slightly behind the mayor. Taking off his red leather jacket because of the heat from the lights, Emmett threw it aside.

They heard all the girls in the room squealing like a kindergartner as they saw his toned arms. He was not even bare chested as his tank top was still firmly in place. Just those guns were already enough to cause this disorder.

Regina ignored the scene and continued "This man has demonstrated that he has capabilities to fulfill the requirements of the position, willing to put the needs of Storybrooke above his own."

Right on cue, Andrea came out to give her the sheriff's badge.

Out of instinct, Emmett puffed out his chest for her to pin the badge. He forgot that his jacket was off.

There was no way she could pin it on his chest, Regina retracted her hands to ask him, "Where do you want me to put it?"

"Maybe the belt."

Pining the badge had caused a certain memory coming back to her. The flashback of her fixing his pants that first night made her clench her legs together.

"Please welcome your new sheriff." Regina turned to the audience and said, clapping her hands.

Everyone in the stadium had stood up, clapping their hands as well. Many beautiful girls that Emmett had been admiring before had rushed to the front of stage, cheering or taking pictures of him.

After the clapping had died down, Regina announced the start of FAQ session.

"We will have a FAQ session now, you can ask the new sheriff questions, he will be happy to answer them." she gave the audience a polite smile before stepping back a little, several steps behind the blonde man.

"Sheriff, you look hot in that tank top." A hot brunette said to him.

"You look hotter without it." Another attractive brunette chipped in.

"Thanks." Emmett replied with a heart melting smile.

It was like a meet and greet that you got to meet your favorite celebrities. It was kind of true because Emmett was definitely the Storybrooke celebrity.

"You should arrest me." A tall alluring blonde told the new sheriff.

"Why?" He gave the girl an amazed look and asked.

"You make me want to do all the nasty things to you." She answered seductively.

"Me too." "Me too." Some other pretty girls added.

"That would be inappropriate." Regina interrupted. She had walked closer and closer to them as she heard what those girls were saying.

"Can you be my lover?" A beautiful red head asked him as they all ignored Regina.

He raised his eyebrow at Regina with a smug face.

"Can you take the tank top off?" The girls were chanting for him to take everything off.

"I'm not gonna take anything off." He might take it off if not for the scratches on his back.

"This is getting ridiculous. The press conference is over, everyone leaves." Regina shouted, abruptly ending the conference.

"You stay here." Regina order the sheriff before getting down the stage to shoo those girls away.

"Are you jealous?" Emmett asked her when she walked back to him.

"No, this is just becoming ridiculous."

"If I knew you would end this so suddenly, I will let Archie ask his question first."

"Like you would."

"You know you can still have me if you change your mind." Emmett repeated his offer.

"No, you can still have me if you change your mind."

Emmett left the room as he saw he couldn't convince her. Knowing the girls had left, Regina didn't stop him going out.

[x]

"Emma."

Turning around, Emmett saw a brunette calling out for him.

"How do you know my nickname? Who told you that?" The woman knew the name had totally caught his interest.

"When you were found, you were wrapped in a blanket, and the name 'Emma' was embroidered along the bottom of it."

"How do you know?"

"I was with you when you were a baby. I am that 7-year-old girl who found you."

"You know who my parents are." This was the question Emmett wanted it answered desperately ever since he knew what parents were.

"Yes. Follow me."

"Wait. What is your name?"

"Augusta."

[x]

"I have been sleeping with Emmett." Regina said.

"I know." Ruby answered.

Kathryn had taught her to withhold sex from him and remove his any distractions.

"Then why didn't you break up with him?" Regina asked because she hadn't expected Ruby would say that. She thought telling her that would cause their breakup.

Came the even more unexpected answer from Ruby, "I am not in a relationship with Emmett. I am with Lacey."

"What does that means?" Regina's face scrunches up in confusion.

"We each have a list. A list of people that we could sleep with without it being counted as cheating."

 _Why Emmett didn't correct her when she had wrongly assumed?_

"Emmett clearly knows how to please a woman with his dick. Lacey and I are addicted to that monster."

She felt jealousy.

She felt envious.

She envied Ruby. She envied Ruby because she could have what she wanted.

 _She had a girlfriend, yet she could fuck Emmett so freely._

 _Am I the special one now?_

 _No. The Queen doesn't share._

 _I just need to follow the plan._

"You know. You are in our list as well." Since their little secret was out, Ruby saw it as a golden opportunity to pursue Regina.

"The top of mine." Ruby added and walked close to her, invading her personal space. She wanted to let her know that she was her first choice.

"I..." Regina was just struck speechless.

"I mean. Ugh." Ruby said, a little bit frustrated that she couldn't convince Regina. Her eyes fell to Regina's lips as she saw the woman was biting her lower lips. "I want to kiss these plump lips. I want to kiss that sexy scar."

Regina blushed slightly. She didn't know Ruby was interested in her. She hadn't considered this before. No matter what she thought of Ruby, she had to admit that Ruby was an attractive woman, Lacey too. They made a beautiful couple.

She had been with women before. She used to be with women. With the bad memories from her marriage to the king, she used to find comfort in women. Emmett had opened up her mind to having sex with men again. Being with women was so different from being with men. She now enjoyed both. She wouldn't mind trying it with Ruby since she needed this distraction.

Clearing her throat, she asked "Why haven't you approach me before?"

"Are you kidding? I have been flirting with you for ages." Ruby said then shrugged while adding, "But you don't seem to pick up the signal, then I just though you are not interested."

"I will not push you but please consider it. Because I know it will be amazing, mind-blowing even." Ruby said enthusiastically.

"It certainly will." Regina smirked evilly as she knew how to kill two birds with one stone. "Just under one condition."

[x]

"Why are we in the woods?" Emmett asked, getting off from the motorcycle Augusta had been driving. He loved that bike and he had been thinking to buy one later the whole drive there.

"All the answers you've been searching for are right where I found you."

"See? You're not that 7-year-old girl. I wasn't found in the woods. I was found on the side of a highway."

"Why do you think that? Because you read it in the newspaper? No, you were found from this tree. We both came into this world through this tree." Augusta pointed to the tree that they came through after entering the portal.

"The fairy tale thing again?" Emmett sighed.

"You know?" She thought getting this idea to the blonde would take her some time.

"Yeah, my son keeps saying that like it is real."

"It is real."

"You sound like Henry." There was no way Emmett would believe this non sense. "Then tell me, why my parents named me Emma? I am a man."

"You were a girl before you came through the portal."

"What?"

"When we got through the wardrobe, our sex change."

"That's ridiculous."

"It was."

"So, you are telling me that I am a man because I have suffered wardrobe malfunction." Emmett thought Augusta was crazy. "I used to be a girl, no wonder why I love women so much. I could have been a lesbian."

"Now I thought of it, it might have something to do with my strong will. My papa made me a boy but I always wanted to be a girl. When the blue fairy told me that going through the wardrobe would give me a life I always wanted and I have to stay being kind, selfless and honest."

Emmett's phone rang in the middle of her mumbling but it didn't interrupt Augusta as she hadn't stop. He ignored her to dug his cellphone out of his pocket to get the call. It was a call from the hospital, telling him that Henry was in the hospital.

"Take me to the hospital." Emmett shook the woman to get her attention.

[x]

Was it coincidence or bad luck just fell on the Mills family? As the Mills woman just got released from the hospital not many days ago, now, the boy also had to go to the hospital for his broken arm.

Emmett rushed to the hospital after being informed about Henry's accident. When he got to his room, Regina was already there. She didn't talk to him and left the room, giving them some alone time.

"Henry, what happened?" Emmett asked in a concerned tone.

"I broke my arm while climbing the tree. I thought I could get that kite back." Henry said in a small voice, ready to be scolded.

"Kid, don't do that again. You scared me. Are you feeling better now?" His hand hovering the cast that was holding Henry's broken left arm.

"Better." Henry smiled.

His father returned his smile with one of his own.

"What have you done that other day?" Henry asked suddenly as he remembered something. "The day I met you in my mom's office?"

"I cannot tell you, that's my secret weapon."

"Oh, just do it again then. She doesn't need me go to therapy that day after she met you."

"I would love to do it again but your mom won't let me." Emmett mumbled sadly.

[x]

Rounding the corner, Emmett saw Lacey leaned on the wall behind her. He sneaked to her side to hit her butt playfully.

"My beautiful Lacey, where's Ruby? You two want to have fun tonight?" Emmett asked with his famous smile. He opened his arms and stood right in front of her, waiting for her to hug him.

"Sorry, my favorite hunky. No more having fun with you." The librarian said with sadness in her voice.

Out of nowhere, Regina walked to her side. Lacey leaned on her shoulder immediately.

"We now have fun with Regina." She wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

"What?" Emmett asked, clearly confused.

"I think I should adjust what I have told you before." Smirking evilly, Regina walked forward and poked his chest, forcing him to step back a few steps. "I am not just better than any girls you met, I am better than you. Lacey and Ruby reject you because of me."

"Awww!" Emmett growled before storming back to Henry's room.

[x]

Emmett wouldn't tell him what he was angry about. So, Henry walked with Emmett around the hospital, hoping to lighten his mood.

"Who is this sleeping beauty here?" Emmett saw a beautiful brunette sleeping peacefully through the blinds.

"Aurora."

"For real?" He released his finger that was used to pull down a blind piece and turned around to his son.

"Yes." Henry nodded.

"What had happened to her?"

"She is in a coma."

Emmett followed Henry walked into the room as the door was already opened.

"So she was really the sleeping beauty, waiting for her prince to kiss her awake."

"Maybe you should try."

"No that would be too creepy." The close look of the girl showed him the beauty of her. "But the hand is fine."

He kissed her smooth hand and she woke. It surprised both the father and son.

"What the hell?" Emmett couldn't help but yelled.

"You are truly the savior." Henry told his father with wide eyes.

"Did you doubt that, I thought you are the one who have been bugging me for not believing."

After taking a deep breath, Aurora opened her eyes to a handsome man looking at her.

"You woke me." She said to the man with a relieved smile.

"Yes, how are you gonna repay me?" the blonde man said with a cheeky smile.

They didn't know that at the end of the hall, one more patient has woken up from his coma as well.

* * *

 **I am not cutting out the scene, it's just the chapter is getting too long. We will see our ladies having fun next time. See you, my friends and don't forget to tell me what you think.**


	7. 2 Phones

**Sorry, I moved the fun scene to later chapter and I trade it with the next best thing. ;)**

* * *

With great power comes great responsibility. Hosting the boring town meeting was one of the thing you have to endure when you were the mayor. Today was different, because the new sheriff was one of the attendees. Clearly, the new joiner was not doing a good job. Emmett had not been paying attention to any speakers after the introduction made by Regina.

The mayor and the sheriff were sitting across each other at the large table and the new sheriff had been staring at Regina for the last 10 minutes. He would pretend to jot down some notes occasionally but his focus would fall back to Regina. To be more accurate, his focus was on her chest.

That fucking button on her shirt was so fascinating that Emmett couldn't keep his eyes from it. He respected its working attitude, working hard without getting paid. Either because the button was hopeless at this point of its life to take the job without other choices or it was with its great honor so it could be so close to Regina's perfect boobs. Whatever it was, he wanted to free it from its horrible situation.

It struggled and struggled to keep from popping open and exposing the mouth-watering, fully-rounded breasts.

He swore her breasts were getting bigger since the last time he saw them disentangled.

Just as he was contemplating this, he felt his phone buzz in his jean pocket.

 **R: Get your mind out of the gutter, dear.**

Of course Regina caught on what he was staring at since he was not being very subtle.

Emmett ignored her, putting his cellphone back to his jean pocket. He then took out his lunch from his messenger bag.

The mayor narrowed her eyes at the familiar container with those familiar sandwiches in it. She had just seen it that morning. She grabbed her cell phone, typing another text message.

 **R: Is that my Tupperware container?**

She put down her phone and waited for his reply. He must felt the vibration of new message signal as he put down the sandwich he was eating and checked his phone.

 **E: Yes.**

Regina got this single word answer and she sent out the follow up question instantly.

 **R: Where did you get it?**

 **E: Our son.**

The reply was immediate so Regina continued her questions.

 **R: You stole our son's lunch?**

 **E: No, I traded it from him.**

 **R: Why?**

 **E: Because you made really good sandwiches.**

This answer bought a smile to her face.

 **R: You haven't tried my lasagna yet.**

 **E: Can I? *folded hands emoji***

Regina looked up from her phone after reading the message. She met eyes with the blonde and he put up his hands and did the same thing to mimic the emoji. To enhance the effect of his pleading, he added his pouting face and puppy dog eyes

 **R: Maybe.**

What she meant was yes. Regina typed the message while attempting to hide the smile the blonde had brought to her face.

They had continued their playful messaging throughout the meeting. She was startled when Archie tapped her shoulder to tell her that they were waiting for her conclusion to end the meeting.

The sheriff returned the container to her after the meeting with the whole content consumed. Regina didn't respond to his simple thank you. Through text messaging, Regina was able to communicate with him better. It was not the same case for face to face interaction. The orders she received forbid her from being intimate with the man which was what she desperately wanted to do. The longer she was being apart from him, the more she wanted to give up on any long term plans she had been following. She just wanted to be with him and the short term plan was always more enticing.

The blonde reached out to tuck a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear and left the room after giving her a small smile. What were they? What was their relationship? They were not lovers anymore but he constantly showed her that he cared for her, consciously and subconsciously. That was how she knew her love for him was not an unrequited love. She just had to bring him to see it and then they could be together.

[x]

Paper work was tedious and it was starting to eat him up. Emmett didn't know why every simple stuff had to be reported. And they said a small town sheriff didn't have much to do. To be fair, it was a simple job if he didn't receive numerous of calls every single day. The girls used many excuses to call him to flirt with him. Sometimes, they would even request an onsite inspection. He didn't mind doing all that if he didn't have to do the reports afterwards.

Emmett sighed.

He didn't want to do the paper work but it was better than not doing anything. At least the job could distract him, keeping his mind from someone.

Ever since that incident several years ago, he didn't feel this way with anyone. His romantic life was filled with one night stands or fuck buddies. Some cases might be developed to a relationship but they didn't last long, not more than a year. He liked people fighting over him. He liked the feeling of being wanted. Cheating or not, active or passive, he would sometimes have several women at the same time. That was his way of doing these things because it had been protecting him from any possible heartbreaks for years.

That was why Emmett didn't know why he had this need to chase after this woman. He could always find someone else. He just met her yesterday during the town meeting and now he already wanted to see her again.

What she needed was not something he could easily give her. She wanted to change him completely. It was like she was asking a knight to take off his armor before going to war.

"Emmett!"

Turning to the sound, he saw Henry walking to him, with his mother in tow.

"Hello." He told his son.

"He's your dad, Henry. You should not call him by name." She told her son.

"Sorry. Dad, are you free tonight?" Their son asked hopefully. "Please say yes."

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, looking between the two of them to search for the reason of their visit.

"I come here to invite you to dinner tonight." Henry said joyfully.

"Dinner? At your house?"

"Yes, mom's okay with that and she's gonna make lasagna."

"Lasagna?" Emmett looked up at her, surprised at his words. He thought she didn't want to have any interactions with him outside work unless he agreed to her terms.

"That is what Henry wants. I agree to that because he has been a good boy." she answered his unspoken question, smiling to Henry. She hadn't look at Emmett while saying that, hand smoothing their son's hair, trying to sound as casual as she could. What she said was also true as the way the boy treated her was much better than before, before the blonde came to their life.

"Sure." Of course he would agree. It was an offer he would not pass.

The phone on his desk rang and Emmett picked it up. The Mills held back their responses and waited for him silently.

"Sheriff Swan." He listened intently for a few moments, then he put the telephone receiver on his other shoulder to prevent the other end from listening to what he was about to say.

"Work stuff. I will go to the dinner tonight." He whispered, closing and opening his palm to wave them off.

"See you." He added when they didn't seem to move.

"I told you I will come back at lunch time." Emmett continued the phone call after they were out of sight. "Baby, be patient, okay?"

[x]

Without any clothes on, Emmett got in the shower. He turned on the water and let it cascade down his body. It was nice to have hot water beating down on his sweaty body.

He picked up the bottle of shampoo and opened the cap, turning it upside down to pour a little in his hand. He massaged the shampoo into his hair and he smiled contently from his own relaxing massage. He didn't prepare to have a guest to sneak in on him.

After rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and turning off the water, he felt something warm press against his back, hands circle around his waist and kisses on his shoulder and the back of his neck. Emmett opened his eyes and looked down. He saw a hand tracing out the outline of his abs while the other running up and down his left upper thigh.

"I thought I have worn you out." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Baby, I just can't get enough of you."

Emmett could feel her hot breath on his neck as the auburn hair woman whispered in his ear. He could also feel her stiff nipples poking him from behind. The feeling of her breasts pressing firmly against his back and the constant rubbing on his upper thighs and lower abs causing his thick cock to jump up.

"Mhmmm, I love touching your hard abs..." Aurora whispered again, her hands made circles around his abs, inches and inches closer to his cock, teasing it beyond belief.

"And your toned thighs." Emmett felt himself grew hard, harder than he had been before, the need to be touched was unbelievably strong.

"But there's something else I want more right now!" She let out a moan as she finally wrapped her hand around his hard, thick shaft and Emmett gasped under the feeling of her hand on his rock hard cock. She gave the hard dick a little squeeze and he almost came then and there. Her hand slowly ran up and down along the length of his cock.

Emmett turned around and faced the naked woman. He cupped her face and gave her the deepest kiss she had ever had.

As their lips finally parted, she pulled back, looked up at the blonde and said, "I want you so bad, Emmett."

"Turn around for me then, beautiful." The sheriff said and gestured for her to turn around.

The beautiful girl turned as instructed and placed both hands on the glass of the shower wall, bracing herself as she bent slightly at the waist.

Gently placing his left hand on her hip, Emmett reached down between them, taking his cock in his free hand and guided it to her wet warm pussy. He groaned as he felt heat on the tip of his cock.

Aurora let out a light moan as well when she felt the tip against her pussy, and she pushed her hips back, trying to pull him into her.

Emmett entered her slowly, pushing into her as far as he could while she was widening to accept him even deeper. Holding himself there burying in her, the blonde pushed forward against her, his cock went in a little deeper, then deeper, then deeper, inch by inch, filling her pussy full again. He groaned deeply as his thick cock fully surrounded by her warmth.

She slowly pushed her hips back into him, as he steadily pushed his hips forward into her, creating an intense summit of pleasure before slowly rocking forward. Emmett watched his cock reappeared from within her, sliding out now covered with a different kind of wetness.

"You feel so good." he moaned after plunging back inside. He held himself still for a moment, feeling her slight muscle contractions squeezing his cock. With his cock almost all the way out, he quickly slid back inside. He started moving inside of her in rhythm, pulling back and thrusting deep into her.

The blonde slid his hands up from her hips since there was no need to pull her into his thrusts. The girl was meeting his thrusts with thrusts of her own. He cupped then squeezed the soft mounds of her breasts, lightly pinching and twisting her hard nipples between his thumbs and fingers. She shuddered under the new sensations, leaning her weight forward, her forehead pressed against the glass wall.

Moans of pleasure were mixed in with her heavy breathing and the wet sound of a cock sliding into a moist cunt made him go more quickly and more forcefully. Their bodies thrusting against each other with the growing pace of impending orgasm.

"I'm going to cum. Ah, baby. Don't Stop." Aurora moaned while struggling not to fall. She was sweating profusely and her knees were weak.

His pace quickened and his thrust now becoming urgent and more demanding with his hands firmly grasping her hips to hold her still. It didn't take long for Aurora to scream out her orgasm.

"You're gonna make me cum again. Aah! Fuck, baby. Fuck!" Being overwhelmed by the relentless thrusts into her pussy, Aurora sensed the arrival of another massive orgasm. Her body began to shake uncontrollably when a tsunami of pleasure hit her. She squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth and holds her breath as every muscle of her body started to tremble and shudder when the sensations of her orgasm ran through her.

The sheriff moaned and slammed his cock in and out of her pussy as fast as he could feel her tightening around him, her juices coating his cock. She gasped and quivered in her sexual euphoria and with a loud groan the man released blasts of cum inside her, pleasure surging through him with each blast. When the last spurts of cum had emptied inside her, the strong man washed them and carried the dazed woman back to the bedroom.

The naked Aurora pulled on his arm, trying to lead him back to the bed when she regained her senses.

"As much as I like to do it again, I can't. My lunch break is over. I have to get back to the station." Emmett sighed and continued getting dress. The bad thing was not only he had to reject this delicious offer, he realized that he hadn't had his lunch. Now he regretted he hadn't planned this ahead. Life is full of tough decisions, like if you should spend your lunch break for food or sex.

Speaking of food, Emmett remembered his dinner. He knew he was gonna had a delicious meal at Regina's that evening. He was really looking forward to her lasagna and it made him feel hungrier. He grabbed his phone to check for any new messages from Regina to tell him when should he come to her house.

"Tonight then." She suggested and saw the man hadn't been listening, so she wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him close to get his attention. "I am gonna make you dinner tonight, baby. What do you want to eat?"

"Maybe tomorrow? I am having dinner with my son tonight."

Aurora pouted and whined while clinging to his arm, sad to see that they had to be apart for a long time again.

Emmett kissed her protruding lip causing her to smile, "Don't worry, I will be back before you sleep, babe. I promise."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think and who you think Emmett should meet next.**


	8. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Thank you for bringing me back, my friends. Here is the update, hope you like it ;)**

 **P.S. I agreed that it was not very Aurora like in last chapter, so I may have modified the shower scene a bit.**

* * *

This was not the first time he visited this house but Emmett was sure that there would be many first times happen tonight. Like it was the first time for him to have dinner with his son, first time to have dinner with Regina (Is it a date if your son is there?) and the first time Regina cooked for him (Henry's sandwiches didn't count, obviously).

Despite thinking it was not a date, the blonde still dressed up rather handsomely with his tie, jeans and jacket with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. There was no way he would forget his son, so he also bought a bottle of sparkling juice that they could all enjoy together.

Just after he had rung the bell, his nerves got the best of him. Sweats gathered in his palms and the bottle in his hands become slippery. He brushed his hands on his pant to dry them, then he shook his head and jumped a few times to reset himself, attempting to bring his slightly racing heartbeat back to normal.

Nerved because he was afraid that he might anger the brunette again. After two weeks of silence treatment, the brunette finally talked to him and even cooked him a dinner. He could pretend all he wanted but the truth was he didn't want to go back to that. He didn't want Regina to ignore him for one more second. Even though he couldn't be her lover, he would prefer being her friend than nothing at all. Any way to be close to her.

The front door opened before he focused back on it and his son bear hugged him before he saw him coming.

"Dad!"

"Wow!"

The blonde backed a few steps before he could finally steady himself from the attack of his son's hug. He ruffled the boy's hair when their eyes met.

"Hey kid. Where's your mom?"

"Upstairs. Maybe changing." Henry said in a slightly annoyed tone that Emmett didn't like. The boy used both hands to drag his father inside the house. "Enough about my mom. Come on, follow me. I wanna show you my super awesome comic collection."

Upon entering the house, they saw the woman walking down the stairs. She walked with elegance and grace like a Queen even though her outfit was far from it. Emmett had never saw her dressed like this, so causal. Every time he saw her, she was wearing her formal mayoral, business like outfits and now the causal one totally caught him by surprise. Hair pulled into a slightly short ponytail, the woman wore a V-neck T-shirt. Who would know Regina owned a T-shirt. It was a fit and thin cotton light grey T-shirt which looked like soft to the touch. Probably as soft as the skin underneath, he thought.

Their eyes met for a moment but her eyes didn't stay on him for long. Not the same case for him because his focus never moved away from her since he walked into the house, his eyes kept wandering around her body. The gorgeous brunette arched an amused eyebrow at him without a word when she got to the ground and she gave him a sweet little smile before turning around and walking into the kitchen.

 _Those ass! No. Those pants!_ He forgot to mention her black jeggings because he could see the outline of her delicious bottom in those tight pants clearly and he was thanking whoever invented those pants in his mind for doing a good job as her pants showcased those ass real good. Needless to say, even though how good those pants were, he still preferred them on the floor, near his bed.

Just when he was thinking what if he could be her clothes so he could hug her naked body close, he was being bought back to the reality violently.

The blonde had fell into a sort of trance, with his eyes half-closed and his mouth hanging open stupidly, smiling before Henry hit his arm and shouted at him.

"Dad! Can you hear anything I say? I am talking to you!"

"What?" He didn't notice his little hands had been yanking on his arm this whole time and he was still holding the gifts which he almost dropped.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Not-Nothing. I am just hungry."

"Dinner's ready." They heard her calling right after like she had been waiting for her cue.

Henry let out a groan of frustration because he knew his plan to show his dad his comic collection had to be delayed and went to get washed up.

The blonde walked further inside the house to the dining table and stopped when he heard Regina said.

"Are you planning on holding those the entire time?" The woman appeared behind him, finger pointing to the flowers and bottle.

"Um, sorry. These are for you." He said, hanging over the flowers after walked a few steps closer to her.

"Thank you. They look lovely." She said, a small smile making its way across her lips.

"And the juice." He smiled and held it in front of her so she could see it clearly. "I bought sparking juice instead of wine so Henry can drink it as well."

"I am sure he will like it."

They talked as Regina led him into the kitchen where he had never stepped foot on before. The place was so nice and clean like the rest of the house. He was really glad that this was the place where his son was growing up in. It felt like a perfect home.

With the loving and caring mother and the beautiful and comfortable house, his son must have had the most ideal childhood that everyone dreamed for, especially himself. He was happy that his son had the home he had been searching for his whole life.

Although his life right now was carefree, he could do whatever he wanted, it could never compare with having a home. He had a perfect home before or he thought he had at the time, right before everything went to hell. He had been hurt so much that he was not interested in love anymore. He didn't want to be alone, so he settled for the second best, which was whoever wanted to love him or whoever wanted to fuck him, even he knew they weren't his soul mate. That was also the reason why his many relationships didn't work.

"You don't have to wear a tie, dear. It is just a casual family dinner." Regina commented when she saw him deep in thoughts while putting the flowers into a beautiful vase.

"I didn't know you would wear so... Casual."

This outfit was indeed not her usual one. Regina rarely wore a T-shirt or pulled her hair into a simple ponytail. She didn't want him to think that this was a date so she dressed as casual as possible. But she didn't know no matter what she wore, she could still take his breath away.

"Casual and sexy."

No matter what she wore, she could still make his mouth water and his libido kick into high gear.

Emmett took off his jacket and walked to Regina who was leaning on the kitchen counter, facing him. He placed his hands on the either side of her hips on the counter and leaned down, saying "I'm sure you're tired of hearing this but you really are beautiful." Then, he put his hands on her hips and tilted his head, ready to close the gap between them.

She was not prepared for the sudden advance and it had been so long, Regina didn't have the power to stop him.

"Mom, the table is set."

They separated immediately, acting like they hadn't almost kissed moments ago.

Regina brought out the last plate and then the table was done. All the food was out and they were all seated on the round dining table with mother and son sitting across from each other while the father sat between them.

She didn't scold Henry like she used to for his bad table manners because she hadn't seen him this happy for a very long time.

Father and son were sharing silly stories like they used to and Regina laughed without restrictions this time.

Seeing Regina smile was a strange experience to Emmett because he didn't recall a time she had laughed so openly and happily. They would occasionally share laughter or catch the other staring. Emmett wanted to touch her, held her hand or pulled her onto his laps. He just needed some physical contacts. She was sitting on the right side of the round table, just a couple inches away from him but it somehow seemed like the longest distance to him because they were not close enough to touch. He could not touch her without getting out of the chair. The almost kiss brought out the well-hidden desire for the woman from him once again.

He looked at his other company at the table, his one and only offspring. The boy was talking animatedly, clearly enjoying the moment as much as they were. As he spent more time with him, he could see himself and Lily in him. Emmett didn't think he would have a chance to meet his kid after that dreadful day. He had cried so much that he almost blinded. Now he had met his long lost son, he could never be away from him again even though he didn't show it from the outside.

After the dinner, Henry had dragged him to his room for the super awesome comic collection and it truly was. After worshiping them with his dad, the boy dragged him down to the living room for a Call of Duty battle.

 _Haha! Kid, you are still young. You don't know that your old man is the King of Call of Duty._ The blonde thought as they sat on the floor in front of the TV while Regina sat on the couch behind them to watch them play. As he expected, the boy lost the game and their scores were not even close.

Being the sore loser he was, the boy demanded a rematch and he won because he had a little help this time. Once in a while, when the blonde was about to shoot somebody, he felt Regina kicked him from behind and he would glare at her playfully.

He didn't know having this dinner date with these two brunettes could change his life. Because as the night went on, he realized something. He realized that he wanted this dinner to happen again, like every day. He wanted to eat these delicious foods every day. He wanted to play with them every day. He wanted to see them laugh every day. He realized, in other words, that this might be the home he had been looking for.

 _Maybe, just maybe. It was time to take off the armor and believed in love again._

* * *

 **If you are reading this, please write me something so I know people are still reading this fic and I will spend more time and update it more frequently. Thanks.**


	9. Love On the Brain

**Thank you for letting me know that people are still reading this. I needed that.**

* * *

"It's almost bed time, Henry. Say goodnight to your daddy."

"No, don't leave yet, dad." The boy pleaded while pulling at his dad's arm. "Or at least tuck me into bed, please."

"Sure." The blonde said after he got the nod from the brunette. He ruffled his hair and continued. "Now, go get your shower and everything. I will be here waiting for you. Come get me when you are done."

"Got it!" Henry said excitingly. He put down the game controller and ran upstairs.

"Don't run in the house, kid." Emmett reminded and he heard the heavy footsteps became lessen.

When the blonde turned back to the spot behind him, Regina was gone. He wanted to tell her that he was ready to settle down, to be a part of this family. He found Regina in the kitchen, the same spot he found her earlier, putting the leftovers in the container for him.

"You can give me back the container later." Regina said, looking up at him while closing the lid of the container that contained her famous lasagna.

"Thank you." Emmett said, slowly walking to her from the door.

"It's just leftovers, dear."

"For inviting me."

"Like I said before, it is just a casual family dinner." She leaned on the counter behind her to steady herself. Her heart began beating faster when the man walked closer to her.

"Yes, I am aware of that but I also realized something, something important." He invaded her personal space again but this time she was prepared.

"What is it, dear?"

"I realize that I really need to kiss you right now." He said and proceeded to replay the scene that Henry had interrupted.

"Emmett." Regina stopped him from leaning any further forward by pressing her palm on his broad chest but she didn't remove the hands on her hips. "If you kiss me on the lips right now, it will mean that you agree to be exclusive."

Looking into her eyes, he saw hope and a glimmer of their future. A promise of a better future was right in front of him, he just had to kiss it to seal the deal.

Emmett took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up. He playfully kissed her forehead, then her nose. He couldn't stop smiling because the delicious offer was still available to him. He had thought that he had gone too far with Regina that she had given up on him but he now was given a second chance instead. The perfect future in his dream was just inches away.

"May I kiss you on the lips?" Emmett asked Regina tenderly.

"Yes," she said her voice hoarse. Clearing her throat, she whispered, "Yes, you may."

Now, with the permission given to him, he was ready to get his future, but the doorbell stopped him.

They ignored it, hoping the person would just leave them alone but the doorbell didn't stop its annoying noise after a whole two minutes, so Regina stomped to the door to bite the head off of the unfortunate one, who had the bad luck to come across her tonight.

"Stay here." Regina threw the word at Emmett before leaving the room.

He guessed he could wait for a few more minutes because he now knew that his dream could come true. He could have his woman and his son in his arms whenever he wanted.

Seeing his boy again made him believe everything was possible, opening up to the woman he liked didn't always lead to heart broken. Moreover, Regina was different than anyone he knew. She had been patient with him and waited for him this whole time. Also, Regina was Henry's mother. He could see how good she had been taken care of him through tonight's event.

He waited. And waited. Six minutes had passed. Emmett was getting very impatient. He was desperate to tell her his mind, getting the long overdue kiss.

Emmett listened to Regina and a man talking in the foyer. When he got into the foyer, he saw the man brought her hand to his lips and kissed the smooth skin on the back of her hand. The man left with the door closed behind him before Emmett could walk over.

"Who's that?" He knew he had no right to be possessive over her since they were not together yet, but he couldn't stop the tugging at his heart.

He was jealous. Regina didn't quite know why he was since she had already explicitly expressed her feelings, but he was absolutely feeling jealous.

Regina crossed her arms, her lips tugging into a smirk. "Why, you jealous, dear?"

"Yes, I am. Because he got to kiss you."

Her eyes widened in shock to what he had just said. She didn't think he would admit it out loud.

"But it was just a kiss on the hand!"

"So? I am going to give you the answer which means I should be the one who was kissing you."

Now seemed like she finally had gotten what she wanted but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was too good to be true and something wrong was about to happen.

He stepped closer, taking the small woman's face in his hands and softly brought their lips for a passionate kiss.

There was no movement, no attempt to deepen the kiss at first because Regina couldn't believe this was really happening. He was the man that women could only dream of and he chose to be with Regina and Regina alone.

She found her hands beginning to wander on their own accord ad she grabbed his collar while tilting her head a little to deepen their kiss, increasing the intensity to a whole new level. The combined warmth and softness of his lips made her head spin and for what felt like forever, the world around them no longer existed.

"Dad, I am ready!" Henry shouted from upstairs.

"Kid!" Emmett yelled up at the ceiling, clearly frustrated, as it was one time too many that Henry had interrupted them.

They really needed to teach him about timing because he was just starting to enjoy the kiss that Regina returned when Henry interrupted them. He rushed up to his boy's room to tucked him into bed as fast as he could, so he got to continue the breath taking kisses.

Was it a dream? It must have had all been a dream. A wonderful, very realistic dream, she thought, licking her soft lips, she could still feel the sweet taste of Emmett's lips linger there.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a phone beeped. She looked for the source of the sound and found that it was from Emmett's iPhone. She grabbed it and the screen of it showed her the previous unread messages to Emmett.

Emmett smiled and licked his lips when he walked back down the stairs. He was eager to see the brunette again. He could imagine what they could do now since there were no more interruptions. He thought about them kissing, slowly at first, then more hungrily... He thought about her running her hands over his chest... He thought about could them slowly undressing each other... He thought about them running their hands eagerly over each other's bodies.

Pulling the woman into his arms, Emmett said, "Hey, you have the cutest lips there! But they look so lonely. Would they like to meet mine?"

Until now did he noticed that a perfect scowl was etched into her beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a little confused at the sudden change of mood.

"What does it mean when you kissed me?"

"That I will only be with you and you only." Emmett said like it was obvious. He pulled her closer and continued, "Regina, I know it's time for me to settle down. You, me and Henry, we can be the perfect family that people envy."

Regina pulled away and yelled at him through clenched teeth.

"You are living with another woman and you told me you are ready to settle down!"

"I AM!" Emmett yelled, then he lowered his voice and whispered loudly, "She lives with me because she had nowhere to stay."

When Regina pulled away, Emmett made sure to hold her at arm's length while he further explained.

"You don't know how hard it is to find a place in this town. I will have her move out first thing in the morning. If she didn't want to leave, I will leave the house myself."

"Ha, but this doesn't look like a roommate to me." Regina doubted and threw his phone at him who caught it nimbly after it hit his chest. Emmett quickly scrolled through his phone and knew what Regina was talking about. Aurora had sent him messages and lots of heart shapes emojis, telling him to come back home and hinting she would definitely want to do more than sleeping with him in bed when he's back.

"Tell me you didn't fuck her." Regina said, fighting back tears.

"She's just convenient."

- **SLAP** -

"I mean, it doesn't mean anything. It's just sex and it doesn't mean I like her. "

- **SLAP** -

Regina wrapped her fists into the front of Emmett's shirt. Her hands tightened around his collar, pulling him down till his face was only inches from her own.

Every time Emmett was near her, the space between them felt thick with heat and sparked with passion.

She couldn't figure out why she was feeling what she was feeling, but she was feeling it. She wanted to slap this man right in front of her but she also wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kill him but she also wanted to fuck him.

Emmett quickly cupped her face and closed the gap between them. He kissed her with all the passion he could muster. When she licked his lower lip, he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers. He felt her melt into him as his hands moved under her shirt, touching the bare skin. They stayed entwined for some moments before Regina broke the kiss and pushed against his chest.

- **SLAP** -

"Let go of me", Regina yelled as she tried to pull away but the man wrapped his arms around her tightly to lock her in place. She tried in vain to pull his grip away from his waist because he was too strong for her.

Leaning against him she caught his lips, she started out with gentle kisses before she began to bite and suck at the tender flesh, mixing both delight and pain together for him. After a rough bite that caused his lower lips to bleed, Emmett pulled away unwillingly.

"Fuck!" He gasped, touching the bleeding flesh with fingers from his right hand. "Why can't you just believe me, Regina? I can change."

"How can I believe you?" she spat painfully, as those tears began to fall.

"What do you want me to do? Anything you ask of me I will do because I really can change."

"I don't know!" Regina bowed her head and raked a frustrated hand through her dark hair.

Seeing the brunette in such pain which he caused, Emmett wouldn't dare open his mouth to say anything. Instead he closed his mouth as tightly as he could, lips forming a straight line.

She continued, "Just give me some time to think." as another tear rolled down her cheek. "Leave."

"Okay. I will leave, for now." Emmett continued determinedly when their eyes met. "But I will not go back to her. I don't care if I have to live in my car from now on."

 **The bed's getting cold and you're not here**

 **The future that we hold is so unclear**

Regina just lied in the empty bed, curled up and crying into her pillow. She had thought about him pulled her chin up to look into her eyes, he would see the pink rise on her cheeks, and taste her lips again and again. She had thought about making love with him. She had thought about cuddling with him in bed. She had thought about waking up together.

But now it was impossible. Impossible to feel his hands tracing over the bare skin on her back. To feel their bodies pressed against each other. To listen to his breathing and heartbeat by leaning her head on his bare chest as it had the night before.


End file.
